The Ninja Bodyguard
by LunaCanislupus
Summary: Sasuke's been assigned a new bodyguard only he'll do whatever it takes to get rid of him. Little does he know Itachi's just hired someone who's a stubborn as he is and won't back down without a fight. Sasuke has no idea what he's in for...
1. Chapter 1

This is purely for shits and giggles :)

I do not own Naruto and as I've heard many other people say, Naruto belongs to Sasuke... yeah you heard me Masashi Kishimoto :P

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"No!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow as his younger brother barged into his office; dark eyes narrowed dangerously leading the security that Itachi had hired solely to prevent this sort of disruption. Sasuke regarded his brother with a mixture of uncontrolled rage and grudging respect. Itachi merely resumed straightening his tie in the face of his brother's wrath before collecting his briefcase and rising steadily to his feet.

"You gave me little option after the debacle with the last bodyguard" he replied smoothly, swiftly dismissing the two security guards hovering behind Sasuke with a flick of his wrist. They both flinched as if he had struck them sticking close to Sasuke as if in preparation of using his body as a human shield but they took the hint and swiftly departed, the door shutting with a satisfying snap.

"I thought you had seen sense" Sasuke intoned bitterly, ignoring the security guards that had once again failed in preventing his arrival. "Not that you were already rehiring!"

Itachi swallowed the cutting remark he was tempted to say and straightened his suit. "Four is being picky, six perhaps a little more so but eight? Two weeks have not even passed since an attempt has been made on your life, little brother and already you have dismissed any protection I have offered"

Sasuke scowled. "I don't _need _any-"

"Don't be stubborn" Itachi snapped. "You work within my company and it is my right to hire a protection detail to deter competitors from damaging our greatest asset"

Sasuke straightened, sizing up his brother despite the height difference. The two Uchiha's exchanged death stares that never failed to invoke fear in lesser men but neither would back down. "I'll get rid of him" Sasuke vowed.

Despite the growing tension of the situation Itachi allowed himself to smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed further. Itachi restrained himself from revealing what had been the location of an individual ideally suited to the job of becoming and remaining Sasuke's bodyguard. Whatever surprises would have to wait as Sasuke would object no matter who-or what- took the job.

Itachi couldn't resist showing his pleasure at having found such a candidate for employ at Uchiha Industries. But gloating would have to wait as he was already late for a meeting and Sasuke had yet to meet this new employee. He had reached the door before he was unable to abstain from adding

"I think you'll find that this particular individual is immune to your abrasive attitude" he paused hiding his smile. "Particularly as he has a fiery personality of his own to match. Close the door before you leave."

And with that Itachi departed feeling for once that his troubles regarding Sasuke were over.

But for Sasuke his problems were only beginning. He left Itachi's office in a foul mood. Foul, because Itachi appeared so goddamn pleased with himself and Sasuke loathed his brother's superior sense of self satisfaction. Their rivalry had existed even before their parent's deaths but only now had it abated to excessive politeness and snarky undertones that consisted of the many underhanded ways in which they could irritate one another.

Bodyguards being the primary source of irritation at the moment. Sasuke's hands clenched into fists as he made his way to the elevator. The attempts on his life were irrelevant. What was important was his work without the distractions of a bodyguard hovering behind him.

Itachi's office was on the top floor of Uchiha Industries only serving to fuel his consideration of his own self-importance. Sasuke scoffed at the idea, it was certainly difficult to inflate Itachi's gargantuan ego with a penthouse view but somehow he'd managed. Itachi's secretary, Ino Yamanaka looked up from the computer screen as he swept past without a word.

"If you could schedule a meeting next time it would be greatly appreciated, Mr Uchiha!" she called out after him and even he could hear the disdain in her voice.

It was a little game they liked to play. He would storm past the security without permission, interrupting Itachi no matter what client he may be entertaining. Itachi would fire the security but somehow Ino always managed to get out of the situation unscathed. And then Sasuke would have new security personnel to terrorize before Itachi fired them. It was an interesting cycle to say the least.

So when Ino impolitely suggested he arrange a meeting before invading Itachi's office they both knew next time he wanted to yell at his meddling brother Itachi would have the need to start rehiring security again.

Sasuke smirked as he moved into the elevator, waving a hand as if in acknowledgement of this arrangement as the door closed behind him.

The elevator moved slowly to his own domain; the floor that he ran himself with an indifference that inspired admiration but an iron fist that demanded excellence from all of his employees. Sasuke mentally prepared to remove this new bodyguard while he waited patiently to reach the seventh floor; his floor.

Itachi's confidence had ruffled him somewhat but Sasuke was determined to work in peace without the silent figure of a meathead, muscle-bound steroid junkie leaning over his shoulder.

The removal of the other bodyguards had certainly been a simple enough arrangement. They had bowed easily to threats, some easier than others and of course the trademark Uchiha death glare had been successful in warding off the rest. Bodyguards were surprisingly easy to frighten, so it would seem.

The elevator pinged, warning him that he had reached the right floor and he straightened, smoothing his hair and straightening his collar as he schooled his angry scowl into the blank mask that he'd worn without fail every day at work for his the duration of his career.

The elevator doors slid open and as he strode forth chatter abruptly ceased to be replaced by furious typing. He merely glanced about the room perceiving with mild interest those that ducked, sprinted and slid back into their respective booths, the picturesque view of a perfect business.

Satisfied, Sasuke moved along the main walkway that led directly to his own secluded office before he noticed one who had not moved in the fear of his arrival. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he proceeded towards the back of a man leaning over the desk of his secretary, Sakura Haruno whom was trying to appear as if she was doing her job but the blonde was distracting her.

As Sasuke's eyes roamed over the blonde's luscious figure he could begin to see why. Strong muscular legs supporting a tight ass that his suit only gave a tantalizing hint of followed by a narrow waist, broad shoulders and muscular arms which were perched with the ease of a practiced flirt on the edge of Sakura's desk. All of this defined muscle shot a flicker of desire through Sasuke which he easily silenced with the fury of seeing the only man not following his rules blatantly flaunting this rebellion directly in front of his office.

Sakura's eyes flickered between them as Sasuke's approached and the wonderful specimen of male shifted his hip slightly as he turned to face him. Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat as his mind went instantly blank. The back of this Greek God did no justice to his front. Wonderfully bronze skin that Sasuke wanted to run his tongue across, sharply defined facial features with identical scars on either side of his cheek almost like cats whiskers but not remotely marring his gorgeous face.

Sasuke swallowed, hard. The eyes. The deepest blue he had ever been privileged to witness regarded him with interest. Every inch of this blond was perfection. And then Sasuke's brain caught up with his libido and realized exactly who he was facing.

His new bodyguard. He was peculiarly silenced by this sinfully attractive male before him, any sarcastic comments fleeing as the blonde smiled revealing a set of sharp white dazzling teeth that Sasuke wanted to feel all over his skin. Sasuke managed to reboot his brain and raised a superior and demanding eyebrow.

"Hey" the gorgeous blonde began in an unintentionally seductive voice that sent a shiver through Sasuke. "I'm Naruto Uz-"

"You're fired" Sasuke said managing to keep the stutter out of his voice and resolutely keeping his face emotionless. The Greek God Naruto's smile wavered.

"What?"

Sasuke didn't pause on his way to his office. "Kindly leave the premises" he snapped about to turn the handle to the door when the blonde froze him in his tracks.

"No."

Sasuke whirled around seeing a determined expression he would never have expected on such a beautiful face. A quick glance revealed the shocked faces of his employees who were watching the entire exchange with horror. Nobody said no to Sasuke Uchiha, except maybe Itachi and even he did so at his own peril. The tension was so unbelievable that you could have heard a pen drop, the silence palpable.

Naruto's eyes remained hard and Sasuke realized to his utmost surprise, that this highly desirable man wasn't planning on ever backing down. There was something in him, a determination that burned like crimson fire and could never be extinguished. It was ridiculous of Sasuke to even consider trying to argue with such a stubborn individual. He suddenly found it harder to keep his distance from the blonde. The intensity of his gaze was doing all sorts of things to Sasuke's sexually deprived brain. Naruto folded his arms in defiance and he watched the corded muscle tense and relax, his mouth going dry.

"I work for the creepy Uchiha" Naruto continued looking angry. "Not the bastard Uchiha"

Those within earshot let out a scandalized gasp as Sasuke fully comprehended the insult. So that was how it was, he realized. No wonder Itachi had seemed so pleased by this new arrangement. Someone who had said no to him without batting an eyelid and then _insulted _him without looking remotely frightened had to be dangerous.

A flush crept onto Sasuke's cheeks and before he could fully comprehend what he was doing he'd seized the blonde's wrist, nearly salivating at the flush of heat that passed through him as he touched Naruto's skin before dragging the dobe into his office.

The door snapped behind them with a pleasing sound and Sasuke twisted, pinning Naruto against the closed door. He had to physically restrain himself from running his fingers through his golden hair. Naruto appeared mildly surprised by this display but not afraid, not even that angry.

Sasuke saw this retaliation as the last straw. How dare he not fear Sasuke?

"I am perfectly able to protect myself" Sasuke snapped. "I do not require the distraction of an inept employee to continue my work"

Naruto smiled. "That's too bad" he said not even blinking at the unconcealed rage in Sasuke's voice. "But like I said bastard, I work for your brother, not you"

Sasuke's fingers bit into the skin of Naruto's shoulders but he didn't even wince. In fact his grin widened. Sasuke couldn't believe that Itachi had managed to find him such a troublesome bodyguard, one that he was certain would invade his every waking thought. There would be no peace from now on. Sasuke had to get rid of him, now somehow before things further escalated.

"I will make this hell for you, dobe" he snarled trying to remain calm. "I will make you want to quit"

Naruto laughed throwing his head back and exposing the tempting column of his neck. Sasuke nearly lost his resolve in favor of other more productive things they could be doing in his office. "I don't think so teme, cause whatever you send my way I'll give back tenfold. Believe it, bastard I'm here to protect you and there's nothing you can do about it"

Sasuke stared at that infuriating smile, those blue eyes, those tempting whisker scars and before he'd even realized how stupid this was, his fingers slid into Naruto's hair and he crushed their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

Things heat up in this chapter between our favourite team seven guys and I'm telling you so I don't offend any delicate sensibilities... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

If Naruto was good to look at, he tasted even better. Sasuke couldn't believe he had been so rash as to kiss him but he was even more surprised went he met absolutely no resistance. He immediately pressed his luck, teasing his tongue into Naruto's mouth and the gorgeous blond let him, even responded with his own tongue.

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck and thoroughly took advantage of the situation, hands sliding down a taut chest to cup Naruto's cock through the fabric of his pants. The blonde in question let out a broken gasp that had Sasuke's heart racing and he deepened the kiss.

He made quick work of Naruto's black pants pushing an offending orange tie out of the way as he untucked Naruto's shirt and slid his fingers beneath to probe the rock hard abs he knew to be lurking beneath. He was rewarded when Naruto moaned into his mouth rocking slowly against their bodies pressed together. Sasuke wanted every inch of this man to be his, a devouring need to claim him surfaced from within as Naruto's skin pressed against his.

Sasuke immediately responded but an idea occurred to him and he tore his mouth away from Naruto's in order to undo his pants and yank them down, pooling around his legs. Distancing himself from the situation was the only way this idea was possibly going to work and before he could regret it Sasuke pulled down Naruto's orange underwear- was this a theme with him or something?- and revealed his awaiting erection. God, he was perfection and Sasuke was utterly mesmerised.

He managed to control himsefl and kept his pleasure silent watching Naruto through lidded eyes as an attractive flush worked its way across those beautiful whiskered cheeks. Sasuke knew that this was an entirely new level of bastard but the situation was dire and he was determined to let himself, and more importantly Naruto enjoy it. Because he wouldn't be enjoying it for long.

Knowing full well that he had Naruto's rapt attention he licked his lips seductively before taking Naruto erection into his mouth. Sasuke heard Naruto's breath leave him in a shocked gasp before he jerked further into his mouth with a satisfied groan sinking further past his lips. Sasuke didn't even blink though he couldn't help but be aroused by Naruto's eagerness. Usually he was well experienced in the pleasuring of men, though of course it was always a rare gift for Sasuke to ever pay attention to any of them and he hardly ever took it upon himself to pleasure them. Usually he did what he wanted and like his work at Uchiha Industries, Sasuke dominated.

But this with Naruto was an entirely different ballpark. He sucked and pursed his lips swallowing Naruto's length almost entirely so that his nose buried into the blonde hair awaiting him at the base. Naruto was making all kinds of delicious noises at this, thrusting shallowly into Sasuke's mouth with a gentleness that surprised him.

Naruto's fingers slid into his hair and Sasuke forcibly resisted a shudder trying to keep his own desires in check by thinking of other unattractive things like Sakura or Ino. Or Sakura and Ino, together. That image cooled him down quickly enough and he was able to focus entirely on Naruto.

He was close of that Sasuke was certain and his fingers slid up Naruto's muscled thighs until he reached his prize. Naruto's ass. With a hum he gripped the perfectly tight ass and squeezed. That was all it needed. With a cry Naruto jerked in his mouth spilling his seed down Sasuke's throat. Still thinking of Sakura and Ino to calm himself from the sexy image of Naruto as he came, eyes shut, mouth open almost in surprise, Sasuke swallowed it all before releasing the swiftly softening cock from his mouth.

He rose to his feet leaning into Naruto's ear to finish what he knew would be overkill but necessary to get rid of this particularly stubborn bodyguard. He had barely raised his lips to Naruto's ear before Naruto, with unmistakeably guttural growl sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke let out a particularly undignified mewl of pleasure and despite his best efforts to his immense surprise, came hard without Naruto touching him elsewhere. His neck throbbed where Naruto had bitten him but it only made him more aroused. He recovered from the shock very quickly and not one to leave a job unfinished, shakily leaned forward.

"I had no idea your opinion on the matter was so _vocal" _Sasuke purred feeling triumphant that he had successfully humiliated him and watched as the realisation sank in. Despite his earlier lack of resistance to Sasuke's dominant display, Naruto abruptly pushed him away with the ease of an adult playing with a ragdoll.

Sasuke nearly stumbled but managed to keep his balance, shocked by the sudden display of strength that he had not revealed when Sasuke was sexually assaulting him. Why had he let him do it then? Sasuke hid his puzzlement at this and tried to look immensely pleased with his behaviour though it tugged at his nearly non-existent conscience.

There was a silence in which Naruto's flushed face hardened with furious anger and Sasuke smirked in triumph. He stood there watching as Naruto was forced to pull up his pants, tuck in his shirt and adjust himself as if nothing had happened, shame colouring his face.

Then to ensure that he would never lay eyes on the breathtaking blonde again Sasuke laughed a cold laugh that didn't sound like him at all but it had the desired effect. With a growl Naruto took a step forward, his eyes for a moment seeming as red as blood. Sasuke prepared himself for an attack but before he could do anything Naruto had backed off and without another word left, slamming the door so hard that the hinges broke and the door itself collapsed with an explosion of sound that interupted the silence of the office.

Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the display of power and wondering how Naruto's eyes had changed so suddenly. Dismissing the thought, he attributed it to a trick of the light and swiftly commanded Sakura to hire someone to fix his office door.

He slid into his seat, highly aware of the uncomfortably dirty feeling of his cum soaked underwear rubbing against his sensitive flesh. He leaned his elbows on his desk allowing himself a moment to bathe in the glory of his success. Now finally, Itachi may concede to his wishes and leave him in peace to work.

Sakura entered, stepping gingerly over the door now lying on his office floor and promptly reminded him of his meeting at one o'clock. In a daze he informed her that he wished to make a brief stop at home to collect a file he'd misplaced. Sakura offered to do it for him, despite knowing he'd never let anyone into his apartment before, not even Itachi.

He refused, intending to have a thoroughly cold shower to forget all about the delicious blonde and possibly find some makeup to hide the bruise he was certain would no doubt appear on his neck. As if forgetting it was there Sasuke's raised his fingers to the mentioned area to probe the tender flesh.

He was even more astounded when as his fingers brushed the area he was coming again for a second time with a strangled gasp.

Sakura glanced at him in surprise and Sasuke flushed completely horrified by what had just occurred in front of his secretary.

"Are you okay Mr Uchiha?" Sakura asked with concern.

"C-cancel my appointments today" he muttered jerking his fingers away from his neck. "I'm not feeling well"

He gingerly gathered himself out of his chair spotting the scarf he had hung on the coat rack and hastily wrapping it around his neck to hide the mark. He needed to get home and have a look at this mark that had induced an orgasm from him for a second time in the last two minutes.

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something but Sasuke sent his famous death glare and she fell silent. He made his way to the now wide open door with shaky legs trying to get a handle on himself. They all watched him through the gaping hole with wide eyes. He was certain his employees would not be forgetting this day for the rest of their working lives. A terrible thought occurred to him.

"And under no circumstance are you to let that Na-" he choked off, unable to even say his name without the images flooding back into his mind. "Man back into my office. Show a picture to security, I don't care but keep him off the seventh floor"

"Yes sir"

He stormed through the open doorway trying to keep himself calm avoiding eye contact as he made a hasty escape to the elevator. God Itachi had been right. Naruto. The name sent a thrill through him that frightened as well as infuriated him. This was definitely going to be a problem. He resisted the urge to touch the mark on his neck again, better avoid that at all costs until he'd figured out what the hell was going on.

Whatever it was, he was certain it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no looks like Sasuke's really in danger... but from what? ;D the plot thickens...

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was standing in front of his mirror in his immaculate bathroom watching his reflection, particularly the area that Naruto abused with his orgasm inducing teeth. Sasuke flushed at the memory examining the peculiar mark on his neck with a detached curiosity. Not only was it extremely sensitive but it was also an unusual colour, almost black in comparison to his alabaster skin.

He felt drained from the events of the day and stiffly turning away from the offending image withdrew into his shower to wash away the memories. As soon as the water hit his flesh he sank to the tiled floor, relaxing fully into the soothing warmth of the water. He was still too afraid to touch the mark on his neck so he left it be, stretching his muscles and trying to remove the images of Naruto from his mind.

It was inevitably an impossible task. Sasuke's mind found Naruto like a light in the dark. He was still reeling from his own reaction to the blonde. Sasuke had never been one for fetishes but maybe the point was you never knew until you'd tried it. He still couldn't believe the blonde had _bitten _him. Oh God, and the sound he'd made beforehand... Sasuke shuddered at the memory. There had been something positively _animalistic _about it.

And Sasuke had never had such an intense orgasm in his life.

Clearly he had thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Did that mean he had a fetish for teeth? He considered it as the water washed over him. No, he didn't. It was just… _Naruto. _There was no denying it. Sasuke had reacted like that because it had been Naruto biting his flesh, like he was marking him.

There was certainly something definitely _possessive_ about it. Sasuke shivered again feeling his arousal grow at the memory. He forced it away and focused on washing himself intentionally avoiding the tender area of his neck. He resolved to push the thought from his mind. The mark would fade, he would never lay eyes on the blonde again and he'd find a string of blonde lovers that wouldn't try to be his bodyguard in order to satiate his longing. There was a simple solution to everything.

Eventually he pulled himself from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and as he made his way to his bedroom passing through the living room something caught his eye that he hadn't noticed before.

Intrigued he moved toward the coffee table, retrieving a piece of paper wedged between a mug of coffee he'd abandoned there and the pile of books he had been browsing freely that morning. Curious, he freed it and turned it over.

Immediately his eyes narrowed. It was a picture of himself at his desk in his office, easily taken given the amount of people who had access to it but what really rattled him was that it appeared to have been taken from within the office, behind the bookshelf he'd kept there to amuse him in his lunch break. A target had been placed on his head like through the sight of a gun and frowning Sasuke turned the picture over to see if they'd written anything else to add to the threat.

They had. On the back of the picture written in huge sloppy handwriting was the word BANG.

* * *

><p>Sasuke yawned as he walked into the main entrance of Uchiha Industries. He hadn't slept well, not because of the threat on his life but because he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the blond dobe. The guilt at what he'd done was eating away at him so much that at around four he'd given up the attempts at restless sleep and had sat in the living room, mug of coffee in hand to watch the sunrise.<p>

He moved like a zombie amongst the crowd, inclining his head briefly at the head of security, Shikamaru Nara who shrugged as if to say _well what can you do? _Sasuke raised an eyebrow feeling that his social skills must be getting worse if he couldn't even understand what he meant but kept walking.

Finding this no less troublesome than any other morning Sasuke filed into the elevator with the rest of the employees of Uchiha Industries and they rode the elevator in silence. He was so tired that he'd already made it to his now repaired office door without any recollection of the journey towards it. He must have been on auto-pilot again. Yawning briefly he opened the door just as Sakura arrived at his side her pink hair bouncing from the movement, looking completely terrified.

Sasuke was too tired to be concerned by this expression and walked in. Sakura darted in after him.

"I'm sorry Mr Uchiha" she gasped appearing very frazzled and upset. "He wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Sasuke's fatigued mind could barely assess what she meant before he'd glanced towards his chair wanting desperately to sink into it before realising that somebody was already in it.

Naruto.

Sasuke was so startled that he dropped his briefcase, papers spilling across the floor as Sakura mumbled out incoherent apologies. Naruto who's legs were propped up comfortably on _Sasuke's _desk shot him that easy grin that was as infuriating as it was sexy. He appeared as confident as ever. Sasuke didn't understand why.

"You look tired there _Mr Uchiha_" Naruto said somehow managing to make the professional way he'd addressed him insulting. Sasuke who had been rendered speechless seemed to regain himself by turning to Sakura, prepared to unleash his wrath.

"I thought I said…" he snarled.

"For security not to let me in?" Naruto interjected cheerfully. "I think you'd find that hard when I'm an employee here"

Sasuke suddenly realised why Shikamaru had seemed so apologetic this morning. Damn him! Whilst Sakura went about collecting the papers from his briefcase Sasuke strode towards Naruto intending to wring his neck. Naruto only grinned.

"Besides" he continued with a seductive glance that Sasuke had not had the pleasure of experiencing yet which stopped him in his tracks. "No one can say no to me"

Naruto's eyes held him for a moment and Sasuke had no idea what to say. Neither of them looked away and Sasuke felt the arousal build within him under Naruto's heady stare. He didn't even appear angry at what had happened to him yesterday. Sasuke couldn't believe it how unlucky he was. The situation was steadily drifting out of his control and he despised the idea.

And then Sakura had to interrupt this musing with a particularly loud shriek. Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and wincing at the sound. Women really were the worst when it came to stressful situations.

"Oh My God Sasuke!" she gasped and Sasuke briefly realised that she was holding the headshot of him that he'd found in his living room before Naruto snatched it out of her hands. Sasuke hadn't even seen him move. God was there anything the blonde didn't excel at?

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked in a dangerous voice that Sasuke suspected meant that he was in serious trouble. He winced wishing he'd had the presence of mind not to put it into his briefcase this morning but how was he to know that Naruto would be around to see it? He sighed and quickly snagged the empty chair before Naruto was tempted to steal it again and shut his eyes.

"In my living room" he volunteered sensing that on this occasion honesty was probably the best policy. He opened his eyes to view Naruto's murderous expression before Sakura started hyperventilating. Naruto growled and Sasuke's hand shot up to cover his neck instinctively. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and Sasuke flushed quickly avoiding his gaze before he revealed anything else he didn't want the blonde to know.

"Sakura take an early lunch break" Naruto suggested. "But don't go alone. And don't mention this to anyone"

The pink haired girl managed a weak nod before she hurried from the room. Sasuke almost felt sorry for her. Almost. But then he saw Naruto's expression and felt more sorry for himself.

"You insist you can take care of yourself" he shouted with a surprising volume that made Sasuke flinch. "And then this happens!"

"I'm a big boy, Naruto" Sasuke managed coldly. "I take precautions"

Naruto laughed. "You are such a freaking idiot I can't believe you're not dead yet!"

Sasuke didn't look up from the papers in front of him. "I believe that's none of your concern, you have no influence over what I do"

Naruto scoffed and suddenly he was right beside him. Sasuke flinched at the sudden closeness ignoring the longing that leapt in his chest as Naruto leaned over him close enough that his breath fanned over his face. Sasuke resisted a shudder.

"Like hell I don't" Naruto muttered abruptly yanking Sasuke out of his seat and flinging him over his shoulder with ease. Sasuke's brain shorted out at the closeness and God, the _smell _of Naruto. He started towards the door and once Sasuke realised his intention began to struggle futilely but Naruto's arms may as well have been iron bands.

And then Naruto walked out of the office Sasuke slung over his shoulder and swearing colourfully as Naruto thoroughly embarrassed him in front of his employees. Sakura laughed and Sasuke resolved to make her pay as Naruto marched towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>He didn't put Sasuke down until they had barged into Itachi's office and Sasuke was burning with humiliation. Itachi didn't protest this behaviour but he did laugh.<p>

Laughed. Itachi _laughed._

This was slowly becoming the worst day of Sasuke's life.

"Well, well, little brother" Itachi said. "It appears I was right."

Sasuke flushed. "You shut the fuck up, Itachi!" he snapped. "This is all your damn fault!"

Both Itachi and Naruto appeared extremely pleased by this and Sasuke was certain that it was all at his expense. He moved to make a swift exit but Naruto was already there blocking it with his trademark grin. Sasuke had never hated anyone so much in his life. He wanted to beat him senseless

"This was in Mr Uchiha's living room" Naruto reported sounding a lot more professional then he had when he'd been coming in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke smirked and the mental image made him feel a little better. He procured the picture but Itachi wasn't surprised. Nothing ever surprised him.

"I was sent the same image in the mail this morning" Itachi said much to Sasuke's surprise.

"I'd like to request raising the level of protection on Mr Uchiha" Naruto said completely ignoring Sasuke's exclamation of outrage. It seemed everybody was ignoring him today. He scowled and wondered how best to fire Naruto and get Itachi off his back. This was going to be difficult.

"Granted" Itachi said without even looking at the murderous expression on his brother's face. Sasuke scowled and Naruto made his way to the door. He glanced back at Sasuke who stiffened and his grin widened almost like a predator.

"There's no point running, Mr Uchiha" Naruto purred. "You're all _mine."_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews :D this chapter is kinda to explain how naruto got the job

and of course more flirting! :)

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Itachi watched with mild interest the exchange between the two stubborn individuals before Naruto made a remarkably possessive claim and departed whilst Sasuke's hand unconsciously cupped his neck as he flushed crimson.

Interesting.

Before he could ask Sasuke what he was doing his younger brother turned towards him, murderous intent in his eyes. Itachi smirked.

"Don't look so angry little brother" he said. "I'd say you're the perfect match"

Surprisingly Sasuke flushed confirming the truth of Itachi's observations as the two had interacted in front of him. He was certain that he hadn't been imagining all the palpable sexual tension. Obviously he hadn't been wrong. Well at least this definitely implied some enjoyment for Sasuke with the arrangement so he wouldn't be able to complain so much. He could be so whiny. Such an abrasive quality.

Sasuke scowled. "You're dead to me" he snapped and stormed out in a rage of Uchiha proportions but Itachi didn't take his words to heart, after all Sasuke was extremely flustered by the presence of Naruto Uzumaki. But he was surprisingly unafraid. Itachi briefly pondered if Sasuke had realised the identity of his bodyguard and exactly _who _was yet.

It appeared not.

With a smile Itachi recalled how he had been so lucky as to locate Naruto. It had been several days after Sasuke's last bodyguard had been so infuriated as to try to kill his own charge and naturally Itachi had had to fire him though he had been curious about who would have survived the battle.

He had been on his way to lunch waiting patiently for the elevator to close after stopping by to warn Sasuke he would only hire another when he spotted an elderly woman walking painstakingly slowly toward him. Not one to waste time Itachi made no effort to hold the door for her as it started to close.

"Oi!" a loud voice had yelled. "Creepy dude hold the elevator for the old hag!"

Startled Itachi had looked up in time to spot a blonde man running towards him followed by a girl with pink hair who appeared to be trying to stop him. Surprised that someone had actually possessed the gall to yell at him _and_ insult him Itachi held the door and patiently awaited the man's approach so he could promptly destroy him.

The old woman thanked him sweetly then cuffed the boy over the head for calling her an old hag. He smiled good naturedly and climbed into the elevator with the old lady and Itachi. The pink haired girl followed soon after looking extremely embarrassed but hardly surprised by the behaviour which Itachi suspected implied she was well experienced in it.

"Hey thanks" the blonde said. "You would've been a bastard if you'd closed the door. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said and the old lady gasped. Naruto didn't react and his smile never wavered despite the fact that the old woman moved as far away from him as she could in the confined space. The pink haired girl shot the old woman a reproachful look but still Naruto remained smiling.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. This was Naruto _Uzumaki_? The man possessed by a demon so powerful it could kill thousands? He suddenly noticed the tell tale scars on his cheeks and realised that he should have known immediately. There had been enough media coverage of the boy to recognise him. The topic of whether he should be permitted out in the world or locked away forever was a debate that Itachi had listened to since the boy had been born. It most certainly would have taken its toll on the boy who no doubt had lived through it. Itachi had merely been bored by the argument and changed the channel.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and the pink haired girl hastily slapped Naruto's arm.

"Naruto! He's Itachi Uchiha!" the pink haired girl Itachi finally recognised as Sasuke's secretary snapped eyeing him warily like a cobra poised to strike. Itachi was finding it difficult to feel offended when it appeared the boy was so naturally obnoxious to all people he encountered.

Nonetheless he awaited the grovelling that always followed such an introduction, particularly since the idiot had already insulted him but Naruto's expression didn't change. Intrigued Itachi used his famous death glare but Naruto only laughed.

"You must have some stick up your butt creepy Uchiha" he said.

The pink haired secretary only gaped at him. Itachi understood her feelings. He was certainly unsure about how he should react to this. Naruto continued to grin at him, not remotely terrified by his formidable presence and then Itachi had a brilliant idea.

"Why may I ask are you here, Mr Uzumaki?" he asked wondering if he would be lucky enough to already have him as an employee. If so his problems with Sasuke were definitely a thing of the past because if Naruto wasn't remotely afraid of him then…

"I'm on my lunch break Mr Uchiha" the pink haired secretary explained looking nervous. "Naruto came to meet me"

Itachi could see a plan formulating before his very eyes. "Naruto, if I may ask, do you have any experience in protection detail?"

Naruto looked surprised. "Uh yeah actually I have. Are you psychic or something creepy Uchiha?"

Itachi smiled wondering how he could have possibly been so lucky. Naruto Uzumaki protecting Sasuke Uchiha. Once everyone knew that the Akatsuki Enterprise would certainly hesitate to wipe out their best competitor, Uchiha Industries. Perhaps this man was exactly what the introverted Sasuke needed.

"Might I perhaps join you?" Itachi asked. "I have a job offer for you that I'm sure once I've explained you won't hesitate to consider"

Naruto seemed intrigued by this and shrugged. "Why the hell not?" he said. "Sakura, you mind?"

The pink haired secretary, Sakura shrugged. "It's fine I'll just meet up with Ino. She's probably already found Shikamaru and Choji"

He grinned. "Alright then I'll meet you guys later"

She smiled and once the elevator reached the ground floor she moved away to the security booth where a small crowd of people appeared to be waiting for her. Naruto waved and sped away. Surprised Itachi hurried to catch up with the evidently hyperactive man. He appeared to be bouncing with energy which of course would be a necessary skill if he was constantly chasing after Sasuke.

Itachi felt very confident that this would work out perfectly. He was particularly concerned about Naruto's physique though, certain that he knew his little brother well enough to recognise his type. Although from the looks Naruto appeared to be attracting Itachi had a feeling that he was everyone's type.

His concern was justified that is it until he saw a particularly sneaky pervert reach out to pinch Naruto's ass and the boy whirled around and punched him hard in the face knocking him unconscious.

Oh yes. Now Itachi was positive he'd found the perfect bodyguard.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hurried home after the humiliation he suffered in his office going straight for the elevator, eyes suddenly extremely fascinated by his shoes. He didn't even attempt to collect his briefcase from his office as he was too embarrassed to face them all and pointedly avoided looking at the number seven on the dials as he hit the ground button with more force than necessary.<p>

How could he face them ever again? They'd watched Naruto carry him off like he was a little damsel in distress and he'd been perfectly helpless throughout the ordeal. And not to mention his image of cool indifference had been destroyed. It was difficult to remain aloof when somebody was hoisting you over their shoulder and parading you about a room. Sasuke flushed in angry embarrassment just remembering it, not to mention the teasing he expected from Itachi later on. He was thankful at least that he was too much of a recluse to have proper friends to tease him in these situations. And he had an empty apartment all to himself. At least then if he went home, no one would bother him there.

He reached the main entrance spotting Shikamaru as he made his way out the door. The cheeky genius grinned at him and Sasuke scowled flipping him off having not forgotten his betrayal this morning. Shikamaru only smirked at the immature reaction and Sasuke left quickly not remotely mollified by this. The further he was away from the scene of the crime, the better.

He arrived home to his apartment, angrier than ever and really wishing to sink his fist into someone's face. It worked out well then that by the time he'd managed to climb the stairs to the fifth floor of his apartment-the damn elevator was broken- appearing quite flushed and unlocked the front door, there was already someone in there waiting for him.

Sasuke lost his temper. After his terribly craptastic day there was nothing he wanted more than to catch up on his paperwork and finish reading his books alone but clearly the universe had other things to planned for him instead.

"Get out" he snapped resisting the urge to launch himself at a comfortable looking Naruto who was currently relaxing on _his_ couch. In _his_ apartment. _Nobody _went into his apartment.

This meant war.

"Say Sasuke," Naruto began conversationally. "Do you have any security system here or do you just forget to lock your door somedays?"

Sasuke scowled thankfully standing within reach of something to use as a weapon. He grabbed an apple from his fruitbowl and chucked it at Naruto's big, stupid, fat head.

And the owner of said big, stupid, fat, head caught it with a laugh and took a bite. "Hey thanks Sasuke. I was getting hungry waiting for you"

Abruptly he realised that Naruto had suddenly dropped the Mr Uchiha's and was calling him by his first name. He was too angry to dwell on that further because he knew that if he did he'd realise that he liked it. And that was not going to help him in the war to remove Naruto from his life as his bodyguard.

Damn that Naruto.

"What happened to Mr Uchiha?" he drawled. "First names are a little personal, don't you think?" he muttered trying to appear at ease when he really felt flustered and angry and just a little bit under scrutiny. He'd almost wished he'd had a moment to straighten things up before Naruto arrived until he registered what he'd just been thinking and nearly kicked himself.

Why was he trying to impress Naruto? God, he needed to get rid of him. The blonde was throwing him completely off balance. Naruto continued eating the apple. the epitome of ease sitting in a strangers house which Sasuke had no doubt he'd already scoured every inch of, the nosy little bastard.

He appeared to consider as he chewed. "I dunno _Sasuke_" he purred raising an eyebrow. "So does swallowing someone else's cum when you've just met them"

Sasuke flushed an angry red and tried in vain to get a grip on things but Naruto had completely ambushed him. How did the blonde know where he lived? How did he get into his house? More importantly _why _was he in his house?

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped. "I have pressing work to do"

Which of course was a complete lie but Sasuke couldn't handle having someone in his personal space. It was almost as bad as realising someone had been in his apartment to deliver that threatening picture. At least he knew that Naruto had been here. He had no idea who the other person was and that infuriated him to no end.

"Bullshit" Naruto said seeing through the lie so easily Sasuke wondered if he was made of glass. "I'm just proving to you how incredibly easy it is to find you, where you live and break in"

Naruto stretched exposing the tanned skin of his stomach and suddenly Sasuke was in desperate need of some water. He moved to the fridge trying his best to ignore the invader. He poured a glass and stubbornly refused to offer Naruto anything besides the apple he'd thrown though he was tempted to throw another.

Naruto had moved beside him and Sasuke couldn't believe how aware of his presence he was. His skin tingled and he barely managed to choke down a gulp of water before Naruto had stolen it and chugged down the rest. Sasuke scowled.

Did he have to be so obnoxious? It seemed like a crime for someone so attractive to have such a terribly irritating personality.

"You do realise you're in danger Sasuke" Naruto pushed, swiftly yanking him from his reverie. "And you can't go on pretending you don't need me. I'm on your side"

"I don't like people in my apartment" Sasuke insisted stubbornly. Naruto laughed and moved to chuck his apple core into the bin. He found it first try which meant he had definitely been snooping around Sasuke's apartment. He sighed.

"Take proper precautions and you won't have me to annoy you then" Naruto insisted. "I called a locksmith and he's coming over to install a deadbolt tomorrow as well as a peephole so you should be reasonably safe for the time being"

Sasuke silenced any protests and acquiesced to Naruto's demands knowing it would be the easiest way to get rid of him. "Well what did you find?" he demanded throwing away all pretences.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked innocently and Sasuke knew for certain that he'd been snooping.

"Don't lie, Naruto" he said feeling awash with a range of different emotions as he said the blonde's name. "I know you were riffling around here. What did you find?"

Naruto smiled. "That you have way too much time on your hands. Don't you have any friends?"

Sasuke knew he was only kidding but he could resist his own snarky response.

"No"

Naruto frowned and it was the first time he'd seen him without that grin on his face or that uncontrollable rage in his eyes. Sasuke became aware that he'd been unconsciously shifting towards him closing the space between them and Naruto had been doing the same.

God, they were too close. Sasukes fingers bit into the countertop in order to restrain himself from doing something he might regret. And to make matters worse he was quite certain Naruto didn't even realise what he was doing. Surely he had to know the affect he had on people? Not to mention Sasuke's shattered nerves?

"No wonder you Uchiha's are so scary" Naruto said looking into Sasuke's eyes with an unbearable intensity that he couldn't be torn away from unless it were with his lifeless hands. What was this blonde doing to him?

"I was under the impression that you were never afraid of me" Sasuke admitted despite himself.

Naruto smiled grimly reaching across him to steal another apple from the fruit bowl trapping Sasuke there with his proximity.

"You're right" he said. "But I know what it's like not to have friends either"

And he was gone before Sasuke could fully comprehend what he'd meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Silly Sasuke, how can you not know exactly what type of bodyguard you're dealing with? :D

well... your about to find out in any case

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Sasuke arrived at his office fifteen minutes earlier than usual before he realised exactly why he was so eager to be there so early.

Naruto.

Sasuke refused to admit it but he'd been way too restless after the blonde's invasion yesterday into his apartment and not to mention disturbed by the idea that a locksmith was traipsing around it at that very moment. The sudden influx of strangers to his private space was highly distressing.

He sent Sakura out for coffee and then tried vainly to control his feelings. He was very much acting like a lovestruck teenager. This was certainly going to be detrimental to his image as a fearsome boss. Where exactly had Itachi found this blonde menace?

He was pacing his office with an air of agitation that was borderline fanatic when Sakura returned chatting away animatedly to an amused Naruto. And that's when he realised. The source had come from right within his office.

How had he not seen it before? Naruto had been all over Sakura's desk with a casual grin before Sasuke had even fired him. Of course they _knew_ each other. And here he'd begun to think that Itachi had gone searching specifically for this blonde, roaming all over the city to find Sasuke a perfect rival.

The bastard had just been incredibly lucky that was all. Sasuke stubbornly made no greeting towards the blonde and took the coffee from Sakura with an indistinctive murmur of appreciation. He turned his back and made his way to his chair only to discover that somehow Naruto was already in it.

He swore like a sailor wondering just how much scalding he could achieve if he threw his coffee at Naruto instead of drinking it. The blonde only smirked and Sasuke was forced to perch himself on the edge of his desk, though sitting on Naruto's lap had certainly crossed his mind.

"Sakura" Naruto said. "Who have copies of Sasuke's schedule?"

Surprised Sasuke swivelled around to look at Sakura. Why was Naruto asking this? Sakura didn't even hesitate to think about it. "Itachi and myself"

She'd always been very efficient though he hadn't realised Itachi was watching his every move so closely. That was oddly disconcerting.

"Destroy them" Naruto said easily stealing Sasuke's coffee from his grip before he could splutter out an angry protest. Sakura opened her mouth to object but Naruto waved a hand at her as he took a sip. Sasuke tried to reach for it but Naruto easily evaded him.

"Just checking for poison" he said but Sasuke noticed he didn't give it back. He glared at the blonde and then instructed Sakura to order another coffee. She left quickly as if afraid that hot water was about to be thrown around. Sasuke could make no promises especially when Naruto seemed hell bent on being so utterly obnoxious.

"Why did you ask my secretary to do that?" he demanded though he was interested to see what Naruto was planning. The gorgeous blonde merely smiled taking another sip of _Sasuke's_ coffee.

"The less people who know what you're doing the better" Naruto said. "This way you'll be harder to track or predict"

Sasuke hid his surprise at the unusually rational comment. Who knew that Naruto was so gifted at protecting others? But he still managed to scoff at the idea.

"You cannot predict a Uchiha's movements" he said with a familiarity that revealed something long ingrained into his memory. "A Uchiha predicts yours"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're an egotistical bunch aren't you?"

Sasuke flushed and moved towards the doorway. "If you'd kindly leave so I can work in peace…"

A high pitched whistling sound distracted him as brief warning before a metal object came smashing through his office window slamming squarely into his chest. Sasuke went down like a tonne of bricks, the air leaving his lungs in a whoosh as he distantly wondered if he'd been shot.

Naruto was yelling something, something that may as well have been another language before grabbing Sasuke like he weighed less than a feather and diving out of the office doorway, barely managing to close the door before the entire office exploded.

Sasuke only registered pain for a moment of blinding agony until his senses slowly came back. He was lying on the carpet before Sakura's desk, Naruto seemed to be lying on him already assessing the damage. His soft hair tickled Sasuke's skin and he shuddered with an all consuming sense of want and desire.

But he was too disorientated to do anything at the moment other than just lie there. His ears were still ringing. Naruto said a few coherent words that he barely managed to understand. He recognised the word _smoke bomb _and _toxic. _Is that what had hit him? Certainly that was intended to kill him, not the explosion. It had hurt enough to feel like it.

Naruto's adept fingers touched him all over no doubt searching for broken bones but Sasuke was having bigger problems specifically the fact that the dobe was _touching him all over._ And to make matters worse he felt himself reacting to the touch. He felt his face heat up.

Oh God. Sakura and Ino together. Kissing and touching.

Sasuke thought he might be sick. Naruto didn't seem to notice his predicament, focused in his task. And then the worst possible thing happened. Naruto's finger slid up to check for neck injuries and brushed across the mark he'd made so expertly on Sasuke with his teeth.

And before he could smother it Sasuke let out the neediest sound he'd ever made in his existence. He arched away from the touch wanting less but at the same time wanting more and Naruto raised an eyebrow leaning forward to see just what exactly had caused the reaction.

If Sasuke touching it was enough to make him orgasm then Naruto touching it was much more extreme than that. He was shaking, squirming, _aching _for something, anything to make Naruto touch him again.

Flushed with horror at his pathetic reaction Sasuke tried to hide the mark by turning his head but it was too late. Naruto had already seen it.

The blonde dobe in question let out a soft gasp and immediately backed away from him as if he had suddenly become a leper. He was already a social pariah but the movement hurt his pride a lot more than he would have ever anticipated. Before he could understand the reaction it became clear to him that Sakura and the rest of his employees seemed to be hovering over him and they were all freaking out. Some were even crying. How ridiculous.

But Sasuke couldn't draw his eyes away from Naruto.

The blonde was looking down at his hands as if he'd never seen them before, shock on his face. Sasuke didn't know what was happening but he heard his voice as Naruto hastily backed out of the crowd.

"He has three broken ribs and a broken collarbone" Sasuke heard him say. "You'd better get him to the hospital"

And Sasuke had to watch while almost thirty cell phones appeared out of nowhere already dialling the ambulance as Naruto disappeared completely.

He didn't know what he'd done wrong but Naruto certainly seemed to know. Obviously the mark on his neck meant more to Naruto than it did to him.

But what _did _it mean?

* * *

><p>Sasuke was forced to lie in a hospital bed for several hours while they did all the regular checks to ensure he wouldn't drop dead after being permitted to leave. Itachi decided to grace him with his headache inducing presence soon after, looking unbelievably smug about the entire situation. Sasuke just wished he had a fruitbowl nearby to use as his preferred weapon of choice.<p>

"I did say you would make a good… _partnership_" Itachi teased.

And the way he stressed the last word almost certainly confirmed he knew there was something more going on between him and Naruto. Flushing at the implication his hand came up to cup the mark on his neck without consideration.

Itachi spotted the movement instantly and Sasuke winced.

"What is that, little brother?" Itachi asked politely though he didn't wait for him to answer, yanking away his hand and inspecting the mark closely. Sasuke tried to protest but it was useless. He was basically confined to the bed and there was little he could do about anything. Although at the moment it felt like that was the dominating feeling for everything Sasuke tried to do.

Itachi laughed again and Sasuke knew there was something he'd missed that both Itachi and Naruto hadn't.

"What?" he demanded feeling his temper rise.

"I had no idea how foolish you were little brother" Itachi said. "Or that you would be so reckless with _him_ of all people"

Sasuke felt a sense of dread creeping into him. "Of all people? Who…? _Who_ is he?"

"Uzumaki," Itachi said with a roll of his eyes at Sasuke's stupidity. "He's Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasuke abruptly felt the world fall away.

Naruto _Uzumaki? _His new bodyguard was the host of the Kyuubi demon? When? How could Naruto lie to him like this? He should have been informed the second he'd met him. And then Sasuke remembered…

"_I'm Naruto Uz-"_

"_You're fired."_

Naruto hadn't made his identity a secret. Sasuke had just been too stupid to pay attention between drools.

Oh God, he'd performed oral sex on the host of the kyuubi.

And the host of kyuubi had _bitten_ him. Bitten.

Oh God. Sasuke shuddered at the memory unable to see it as anything other than highly arousing. There was no way Naruto was trying to kill him, except of course by making him want to kill himself because the blonde dobe was so obnoxious. How could anyone so irritating be so dangerous?

Impossible. Naruto wasn't dangerous. He was powerful that was certain, but not dangerous.

And he'd definitely never raised a hand against Sasuke even when Sasuke had…

Oh God. Sasuke had sexually assaulted the kyuubi and then humiliated him. He hadn't imagined that flash of red eyes, that had been the kyuubi breaking through in a moment of anger. The monitors beside him warned that his heart was beating too fast and he struggled to calm down. Itachi's face was impassive and indifferent to his internal meltdown. As always.

"What does this mean?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi sighed as if he couldn't believe the senselessness of his brother. "It means that kyuubi has marked you" he paused as if to let this sink in.

"As a prospective mate."

This news had taken its final toll on Sasuke who was grievously injured. He was exhausted, aching all over, battered and bruised beyond compare. And now… the shock was too great for him. He swore colourfully and struggled so violently that a nurse arrived to administer a sedative. It took effect quickly and Itachi departed before Sasuke sank gratefully into unconsciousness no longer able to comprehend how screwed he was.

At least the darkness brought silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there, this is the last chapter for the moment before I go overseas where... there's no internet. gasp.

I'm sorry but il be back soon for more Naruto and Sasuke goodness :D

Oh and also to clarify, the bad guys aren't after Itachi because he doesn't necessarily run the company. He's just the figurehead, Sasuke wears the pants ;) and charms all their clients. Hope that clarifies a few things :)

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

As soon as Naruto realised what he'd done he'd hurried home to his apartment, thankful that Jiraiya had been passing through a couple days ago and was currently sleeping on his couch.

Naruto was so distressed that instead of gently waking his former mentor he simply bent down and flipped the couch he was sleeping on.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya went flying with a grunt of surprise before he recovered and slipped underneath the couches spiral of death, barely missing smashing his face into a couch leg as it slammed into the wall with such a force that it literally split apart.

"I need your advice perv!" Naruto continued to yell as he seized a nearby lamp preparing to destroy it also but Jiraiya tackled him to the ground, pinning him with his larger body.

Naruto continued to struggle but when Jiraiya sat on him and he was suddenly inhaling the wood of his floor it became clear he was beat. But that didn't mean Jiraiya moved. Not at all. Naruto wondered how his ribs hadn't cracked yet but then that immediately made him think of how he'd screwed up protecting Sasuke today and he felt much worse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jiraiya roared forcing Naruto's face further into the floor with the relish of someone getting revenge for the couch incident. "I was having the most wonderful dream, so many beautiful girls…" he sighed and Naruto was suddenly desperate to get away from the perv. Especially if he was about to make himself excited.

"I need advice you dirty perv!" Naruto whined. "I really screwed up"

Jiraiya chuckled and finally climbed off of him permitting air to rush back into his lungs. When Naruto finally managed to scramble to his feet he was wheezing like an old man which the perv seemed to think was hilarious. He tried to keep calm but Jiraiya only seemed to be making him more revved up. How was he supposed to keep in control?

"What did you do, kid?" Jiraiya asked. "Do you need me to call Kakashi?"

Naruto flushed hating that even living on your own didn't mean that there wouldn't always be people checking up on you.

"I think I…" Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself for Jiraiya's reaction. "Bit someone"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "Bit how? Like as a joke?"

Naruto shook his head feeling his face heat up. Whatever he and Sasuke had been doing definitely hadn't been a joke.

"Because you were angry?" Jiraiya guessed. "Or was it when…"

Naruto suddenly found he couldn't look his old mentor in the eye. This was very personal. Jiraiya trailed off and his eyes widened in realisation, a shocked expression crossing his features. Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You…" Jiraiya seemed to be struggling to find his words. "Bit… during…uh, when you…"

Naruto blushed and Jiraiya cleared his throat awkwardly. The silence was suffocating.

"Did you have sex with him?"

Naruto nearly had a heart attack at the bluntness. If possible his face went redder and the room suddenly felt entirely too hot to be wearing a suit contentedly. He loosened the orange tie around his neck tempted to use it as a noose for himself.

"N-no" he managed to splutter pathetically. "We were only… uh he was only…"

"Performing oral sex?" Jiraiya guessed and Naruto was certain that he must have died. Situations like this could only lead six feet under. He nodded with a jerk of his head before averting his eyes. Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief and Naruto looked up.

"What does it mean?" he demanded. "Is kyuubi…"

"No, no, no" Jiraiya said. "You only marked him as a potential mate. We weren't sure why this hadn't happened earlier like it had to Gaara but every host is different so there was no telling…"

"My Mate?" Naruto echoed, shocked. "I don't even remember doing it!"

Jiraiya cuffed him over the head and Naruto winced rubbing the sore spot. "You didn't idiot. Kyuubi did"

Naruto struggled to understand what that meant. Had kyuubi taken over then? Was he losing control? How was that possible? Kyuubi had been locked away so securely for so long Naruto had almost forgotten that the demon lived within him though of course the stares from random strangers who recognised him never ceased to jog his memory.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't sleep with him then the mark should fade after a couple of years" Jiraiya added helpfully. "Though kyuubi will make it hard on you"

"A couple of years?" Naruto yelled. "You mean Sasuke's gonna be walking around with…"

"Sasuke?" Jiraiya cut in and Naruto hastily sealed his jaw shut to prevent him leaking anything else. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

How the hell did that pervy bastard know the Uchiha bastard? Naruto tried his best to act indifferent but he'd always had a terrible poker face. Why couldn't he lie as well as Sasuke?

"I know it was Sasuke Uchiha you marked so you can quit looking like you're having a particularly painful bowel movement" Jiraiya said with a roll of his eyes. "Just quit your job and everyone is happy"

Quit his job? How could Naruto possibly do that and leave Sasuke unprotected after what had happened this morning? And after it was his fault?

"People are trying to kill him" Naruto muttered. "I can't just walk away, that's not how I do things"

Jiraiya smirked. "Why? Because you'd rather be doing Sasuke?"

Air is not something that you can choke on but somehow Naruto managed it. He coughed trying to clear his airway of the invisible attacker as the humiliation brought an angry flush to his cheeks. Damn, why did he tell that perv about all of this? Jiraiya laughed at his expression and slapped him on the back in what he probably interpreted to be a comforting way. Naruto punched him in the gut whilst his guard was down and that shut him up pretty quickly. Served the pervy bastard right. Naruto should have just waited and called Kakashi.

Jiraiya wheezed for a bit and satisfied that this was a good enough punishment for the bastards teasing Naruto stormed out of his apartment knowing exactly where he was going without having even made plans to go there. Sasuke.

Determination renewed his energy and he made it to the hospital in ten minutes, heart beating wildly and excitement pumping through his veins. He slipped past the reception desk since visiting hours were well over and quickly located Sasuke without even trying to figure out what ward he was in.

Naruto could _smell _him. Damn, Jiraiya was definitely right. Kyuubi had taken an interest in his charge. Well, shit that was going to make things difficult.

When Naruto found him an overpowering urge to touch Sasuke had him crossing the distance between them despite his promise to himself. Sasuke was asleep or unconscious, Naruto could sense the drugs in his system. He looked paler than ever in the crappy hospital lighting but Naruto had never seen anything so beautiful.

As if he didn't trust the work of the doctors Naruto gently probed his injuries again to test them himself. Sasuke scowled in his sleep and Naruto bit back his laughter at the teme's expression. Of course, could he be any more of a cranky bastard?

Smiling to himself and satisfied that Sasuke would be fine, Naruto's fingers reached his face to brush away his hair. Or at least that was the excuse he gave himself for touching him. It was a hard thing to resist what with Sasuke looking so tempting all the time, no wonder Naruto was getting distracted.

Distracted enough to get Sasuke killed.

Damn, Naruto was still furious with himself about that. He'd been so busy admiring Sasuke's retreating form he hadn't even heard the smoke bomb approaching. Normally he'd hear a pencil drop from ten metres but with Sasuke, damn the world just seemed to fall away.

Naruto shook himself as if to try to keep focused. He leaned closer, to properly examine Sasuke's cheekbones, the dark eyelashes, the ridge of his nose. His finger smoothed the crease between Sasuke's eyebrows that meant he was scowling in his sleep and his lips…

Completely mesmerized, Naruto stared at them feeling the longing stirring within him so strongly that he was already leaning forward before he could stop himself.

And before anyone could realise he was there, or Sasuke could wake up he brushed his lips against his stealing a kiss. Feeling that that would have to do for the moment Naruto drew away and nearly choked himself.

Surprised he glanced down, realising that he was caught on something.

_Sasuke's fingers._

Naruto flushed. Somehow Sasuke's fingers had become tangled in his shirt and he chuckled quietly gently releasing Sasuke's fingers. It was harder than he anticipated. Sasuke had a freaking death grip! But he eventually managed to extract himself from the handsome bastard.

Sasuke didn't stir so Naruto settled down into a seat beside the bed preparing for a long night ahead of him.

On the plus side he had plenty of time to figure out what to say to Sasuke when he woke up. The bastard in question abruptly turned his head, exposing the column of his throat covered with Naruto's mark. The blonde felt something swirling within him, something unbelievably possessive, thick with arousal and desire.

His knuckles tightened into the plastic of the chair to prevent him leaping at the sleeping bastard. Naruto licked his lips, feeling the sharp ridges of his teeth that felt sharper than usual. He took several deep breaths to calm himself whilst systematically crushing the plastic in his fingers until the moment passed and he regained control of himself.

Dammit. He nearly groaned in frustration. How was he meant to protect Sasuke when he turned him into a quivering mess of emotion? The urge to touch him remained so just to be safe Naruto slid his chair a couple metres back and tried to breathe normally.

Just try and get through the night, he told himself. Then you can talk to Sasuke in the morning.

Right, because that was going to be a _great_ conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

I'mmmm back! sorry for the delay i was trapped in my luggage overseas but thankfully im back in Australia.

And for some peculiar reason this chapter was very amusing to me :D hope it is to you too!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Sasuke was asleep but something itched at the back of his consciousness just enough for him to feel it and be irritated by it. There was this strange niggling sensation, like forgetting something drastically important like leaving the oven on and coming back to your apartment to find it ablaze and all that's left is an uncontrollable inferno.

Sasuke never forgot things like that. He was especially anal about being aware of everything in his surroundings to the point of obsessive compulsive but this feeling was especially new. He couldn't possibly have forgotten something and was alert enough to find this foreboding feeling intriguing and despite the drugs in his system he steadily slid back into consciousness.

The bed he was lying on was rock hard and to his extreme humiliation he was wearing the pathetic stretch of plastic that they called a hospital gown which left him quite unprotected in the lower departments. He resisted the urge to flee from the hospital because there seemed to be someone sitting in a chair blocking his only exit and he realised what had woken him.

Naruto. Sasuke exhaled the breath from his lungs in one surprised gush that he was suddenly clambering for air again trying not to choke on the sudden lack of oxygen. Naruto was sprawled across the chair somehow managing to look like he was modelling the furniture for a sales advertisement despite the fact that he was in a dead sleep and Sasuke could even see a little bit of his toned stomach which had exposed itself when his shirt had ridden up. And he continued to watch the rise and fall of the rippling muscle as Naruto breathed evenly.

He swallowed at the unbelievably tempting image but Naruto continued to sleep without the slightest sense of professionalism. Sasuke certainly didn't feel that he could be properly protected if the blonde dobe slept through his supposed guard duty like he did the watching of his unconscious charge.

Deciding that he was still angry at Naruto for running off without explaining anything, though he did of course like that the blonde had come to see him, it thrilled him even, Sasuke slowly and quietly removed himself from the blankets. Had Naruto stayed there all night?

He noticed the difference between the chair and his own bed. Why was Naruto sitting so far away? To guard the door better or was it because Sasuke had made a fool of himself pumped full of drugs? Flushing at the thought Sasuke focused on being quiet as he slid his bare feet across the tiled floor. He could easily squeeze past Naruto but the problem was not drawing his attention.

Lowering his breath so that he was hardly even breathing to make no sound Sasuke slowly, oh so slowly, shifted around Naruto toward the door. A warm hand seized his wrist so quickly that he flinched in a violent way and made a very undignified sound that he would later on vehemently deny.

Naruto didn't even open his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Naruto asked him. "Because it seems to me that you're in a very _vulnerable_ position and I can't be held accountable for all those dirty old pervs out there" and the blonde cocked his head in the general direction of the hallway, eyes closed.

Sasuke flushed again but made no effort to retract his wrist; he liked the contact too much though he couldn't really understand what Naruto meant. Was he flirting with him or something? What happened to keeping things strictly professional?

"What dirty old pervs?" he asked despite wishing to remain indifferent to Naruto's easy grin. He opened his eyes and suddenly Sasuke was looking into the brightest depths of the ocean or the sky on a beautifully clear day. It startled him every time.

"You're right near the elderly ward" Naruto said with a grin. "And I'd better warn you a couple of them got a bit frisky when I went and got coffee"

Sasuke didn't smile like Naruto did. In fact, the comment only made him angry. He didn't have time for this he needed to go and get prepared for the function that he was attending that evening. He was required to entertain thirty influentially wealthy men into considering Uchiha industries for their next venture. It was to be a very significant night. Sasuke had failed to mention it to Naruto because he had hoped he would be free of a bodyguard by then but he was tougher to crack. And anyway there was little time to be thinking about how desired Naruto was by everybody else. Sasuke already knew _that_.

Scowling Sasuke pulled his wrist free of the blonde and searched for his clothes that he'd been wearing during the attack. At least they'd be better than the shower curtain he had on. But he couldn't see them anywhere. And Naruto was right, he was very vulnerable in this ridiculous outfit.

"Where are my clothes?" he demanded coldly shifting into the deadly Uchiha that everyone knew and feared. Naruto only grinned and rose to his feet in a fluid movement turning so that he could see the space behind him. Immediately realising what was going on and what Naruto was attempting to see Sasuke moved out of his view quickly backing against the protection of the wall feeling his temper rise dangerously as he felt the cold stone press against the naked flesh of his posterior. Here he was an adult running away to preserve some childish modesty when he was absolutely certain that Naruto was explicitly enjoying teasing him.

"Would you believe that I hid them so I could take a peek?" Naruto intoned cheekily with a mischevious wink. Sasuke damned him to hell for being so goddamn sexy otherwise he would have done something much worse then give him an orgasm when they'd first met and they wouldn't be in this mess. And not only that Naruto seemed to be invading his personal space.

"Get me my damn clothes" he demanded, scowling dangerously.

Naruto stepped closer. "Hmmm? Do I look like your housemaid to you, Uchiha bastard?" Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically. "Here I am coming to see you out of the goodness of my heart..."

"It's your job" Sasuke snapped. "And one I understand that Itachi shouldn't even be paying you for seeing as I'm in the _hospital_"

Naruto remained smiling but his eyes darkened just a little. "Well I suppose it would have been much easier if someone hadn't been trying to remove me at any possible moment convinced that there wasn't any real danger..."

"There wasn't" Sasuke began insistently.

"YOU ALMOST DIED BASTARD!" Naruto yelled with an intensity that astounded Sasuke. A nearby nurse stuck her head into the room as if to make sure she didn't have to stitch anybody up or inject anyone to calm them down. Sasuke took an imperceptible step back. There was no way that he was going back to crazy drug induced sleep land, thank you very much.

Naruto seemed to have recovered and was now busy observing every inch of Sasuke's gown as if searching, hoping for it to magically fall off or for him to develop x-ray vision. Sasuke wondered if there really had been perverts outside or if Naruto was merely warning him about himself. It would hardly be surprising given the intent look that he was giving him. He felt embarrassed again but he was already against the wall and there was nowhere to go. Naruto smirked at him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto seemed to be enjoying making him feel uncomfortable. Fine. Sasuke had had enough.

Two could play at that game. He stepped forward with a swiftness and lack of hesitation that seemed to surprise Naruto because he froze. Smirking now at this new reclaimed sense of victory Sasuke put his palm against Naruto's chest and slid it slowly upwards until his hand had reached around and cupped the back of his neck. He was unable to resist skimming his hand further into the golden tresses of the blonde's luscious hair.

He leaned closer and noted with satisfaction that Naruto swallowed heavily.

"Or" he murmured coaxing Naruto closer still so that his lips brushed softly across the shell of his ear and the blonde shivered. "You could just give me yours"

Sasuke was suddenly enjoying himself so much better than he had been before. He was pretty badly injured and wearing practically nothing but Naruto was always just so captivating and he loved to _entertain_ him. The only problem though was that getting this close also excited him too. And nothing, not even thoughts of Ino and Sakura together- although he was quite certain they hated each other- could calm him down enough to remain indifferent. Ever since Naruto had bitten him…

The temptation to close the distance between them was so strong that Sasuke could actually feel what separated him from Naruto and his bodyguard seemed to be experiencing the same problem if the way he'd bitten his lip almost to the point of bleeding was any indication. Without realising Sasuke's hand came to the tender side of his neck again and suddenly he wanted more than anything for Naruto to touch it again. Naruto noticed the movement and exerted more effort in remaining perfectly still.

Eventually they seemed to get a hold of themselves though Sasuke could not for the life of him understand why he was supposed to. Wasn't it obvious that they wanted each other?

"Listen" Naruto began gruffly his voice taking on a deeper tone that warned Sasuke that perhaps he might have lost his cool a little bit more than anticipated. "I need to tell you something"

And suddenly Sasuke knew exactly what he was about to tell him and couldn't help feeling genuinely amused. Did he think that Sasuke was stupid or something? Sasuke continued to watch Naruto struggle to formulate the words to explain it all to him and he enjoyed it for a moment before deciding to put Naruto out of his misery.

"Are you referring to when you bit me, marking me as a potential mate?"

Naruto licked his lips almost at the memory but he was extremely surprised by what he'd revealed. Sasuke felt a little smug that he'd managed to get that one past him. "It seems my brother knew exactly who he was dealing with when he hired you. Only he neglected to mention it to me"

There was accusation in his tone which spiked Naruto's indignation. "Everybody knows who I am, Sasuke usually I don't even have to say and they know. I mean, dammit! If you hadn't…"

"If I hadn't thrown myself at you nothing would have happened?" he guessed realising the folly of his actions but still he could not regret it. Naruto only laughed and that surprised him but somehow it made it much more difficult to keep his face serious. He almost wanted to smile himself. Naruto went over to his seat and picked up a bag that had been underneath it that Sasuke hadn't noticed because Naruto had shielded it with his legs.

He was certain that a pressed suit was awaiting him in that bag but he was still distracted by Naruto's laugh. Why did he find that funny? The blonde in question moved closer to him again but in a lighthearted teasing manner that wasn't as intense as it had been before and placed his hand into Sasuke's to relinquish ownership of the bag and Sasuke felt the contact flush heatedly through his entire body from his head to his toes and felt for sure that Naruto was doing it on purpose to see his reaction.

He tried to keep his stoic expression but he was certain it slipped because Naruto smiled again.

"I doubt it" the blonde said as he made to exit the room so Sasuke could dress. "I was already drooling by the time you'd made it to Sakura's desk"

And with a wink he departed leaving Sasuke to wish that he'd revealed what was beneath his shower curtain after all.


	8. Chapter 8

You wanted smut? you got it! :D this is also a pretty long chapter.. to make up for all of the ideas i had without internet :P

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The limousine Sasuke lounged in pulled up smoothly to the curb of the function venue. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently glancing for the fiftieth time at the front seat of the car where he knew Naruto was sitting with the driver but it was obscured by the tinted window and he was only forced to imagine the idiot. He frowned at the distance between them finding it offended him and pricked at his patience.

Surprisingly the dobe had said nothing beside a "Good evening Mr Uchiha" when he'd arrived with the driver at Sasuke's apartment, punctual and donning a simple black suit for the function although nothing looked simple on Naruto. He would hardly blend in despite the attempt he'd made to seem incognito. The lack of his trademark grin told Sasuke that he was definitely being professional tonight. He wasn't sure if that pleased him or not; his feelings felt particularly jumbled at the moment what with Naruto transitioning from flirtatious to serious as easily as a manipulator did. There was certaintly some manipulation of Sasuke's emotions on Naruto's part and he was angry with himself for letting it happen.

But there would be no teasing tonight, Naruto had his game face on that was for certain. Sasuke wasn't sure what it all meant. The dobe could be frustratingly mysterious at times.

Smoothing his hair and forcing his face into the relaxed expression he would wear for the entire evening like a mask at a masquerade, Sasuke gracefully exited the limo after the driver respectfully opened the door for him. His entrance was perfected by Naruto's presence as he stood beside the car but didn't even glance at him, scanning the area intently for anything amiss. Sasuke hardly suspected there to be anything dangerous among the potted plants adorning the entrance to the venue but watched Naruto's intensity with a strange sense of detachment.

He had at least expected a reaction from the blonde considering how handsome he knew he looked. And after all of the effort he'd put into dressing for the function a little compliment couldn't have hurt anyone. He ignored this quiet bodyguard-mode Naruto and strode towards the door, extremely vexed and feeling that this was a bad start to the evening.

The ushers standing there smiled politely not needing to check their lists for this particular guest. Sasuke Uchiha was legendary. They practically fumbled over each other to grab the door handle first. "Good evening Mr Uchiha" the one closest to him said opening the door wide a little too eagerly. Sasuke barely glanced at him but he noticed the usher looking at Naruto who had approached the group without a sound. In their presence his bulk towered over all of them and Sasuke understood why they were so weary.

If Naruto wanted to walk inside, there was no way either of them could stop him. Without the easy going grin an air of menace had descended on his features making him a frightening thing to behold. Sasuke could feel the intimidation rolling off his broad shoulders in waves. Was this what his Uchiha glare felt like?

"I'm sorry sir but you are…" one of the ushers bravely began.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said without the slightest hesitation and Sasuke nearly winced as both ushers expressions morphed from wary to utterly horrified. He almost wanted to reprimand them for Naruto but then he remembered that maybe it was better not to show an interest. He had already permitted Naruto many liberties that his profession couldn't possibly award him. The point was that a bodyguard shouldn't be seen until he was taking a bullet for his charge, Sasuke had no reason to defend him, or to want to sit with him in the back of the limo, or wish for him to compliment his outfit.

Realising how terribly he had entangled work with pleasure Sasuke hoped that their behaviour would offend Naruto. If he felt that way it was more likely he would quit or hopefully Itachi would fire him for murdering two ushers.

Yes. Sasuke still wanted him fired. But he wasn't particularly certain that he wanted him gone. There was just something about Naruto that he was absolutely captivated by. He didn't want to let him go just yet. But tonight was important and Naruto was just his bodyguard and employers didn't make efforts to spare their bodyguards feelings. So Sasuke merely scowled.

"He is my personal bodyguard" he snapped and strode inside, Naruto following soon after without comment.

The night went well despite Sasuke's misgivings. And Naruto to his utter amazement didn't follow him like a second shadow but kept his distance. So much that Sasuke on several occasions he was tempted to glance about the room for him while he entertained his clients. But there was no mistaking the feeling of Naruto's eyes on him, constantly watching wherever he was. Sasuke didn't deceive himself with false notions of safety with Naruto around to protect him but he definitely felt more comfortable.

He was seated beside Gaara, chairman of Sand Innovative convincing the porcelain skinned red head that a merger between their perfume companies would be beneficial to them both when the night really took a turn for the worse. Gaara was also another possessed by a demon if Sasuke recalled correctly but his wasn't as much as an issue as Naruto had been in the media. Gaara was powerful and wealthy and well known for his ruthless takeover of a rival company which had impressed even Sasuke while Naruto was poor, an orphan and something people saw as a threat. Sasuke could remember when Naruto had lost control for a moment and destroyed an entire house. There had been nobody in it luckily, but the story had been all over the newspapers and television for weeks afterwards. He'd read about it himself over his morning coffee and had found the whole incident quite amusing.

That was of course before he'd met the dobe and realised just how much of a threat he truly was. Needless to say the media had been crying for Naruto's incarceration ever since. The debate had continued for years. Gaara's demon had never once attacked anything, human or engineered structure and had never once been mentioned in the news though his _condition _was common knowledge.

His company gave him amnesty. And like Uchiha Industries, Sand Innovative was involved in a range of different products and brands though it didn't have the technology advancements that made Uchiha Industries best known as the top producer for technology in the world. They stood out of course, but not as much as Uchiha Industries did.

It had been Sasuke that had broadened the company from cars, laptops, kitchen appliances and all other electronic devices to fashion, makeup, jewellery, books and even food. Uchiha Industries had flourished under his guidance and his decisions had only made the company better. It was because of this that Uchiha Industries had become the leader in a hierarchy of powerful industry and was exactly why the Akatsuki were willing to kill him for it. Gaara's company was also a rival of the Akatsuki and despite their own rivalry Sasuke believed a unified venture would be very advantageous for them both.

Gaara agreed to think about it but changed the subject quickly. "Your bodyguard is very… interesting" he said taking a sip of the champagne held in his almost skeletal pale grip.

Sasuke was immediately distracted and looked in the direction of Gaara's gaze. Naruto was on the far side of the room being hit on by a particularly drunk woman. Sasuke didn't find this particularly interesting but what he _did_ find was that Naruto was no longer watching him. What kind of _bodyguard_ did he think he was?

An idea occurred to him and Sasuke leaned toward Gaara. "I've tried to fire him" he admitted as he glanced down at the untouched champagne glass sitting before him pondering whether he should drink it. He decided not, he was working after all. And Gaara was the perfect person to be asking for advice on how to get rid of Naruto. They had a common interest.

Gaara raised a perfect eyebrow. "I was under the impression that's a simple thing to do"

Sasuke laughed managing to find that comment extremely amusing. If only it were _that_ simple. "Not if my brother is the one that hired him"

Realisation lit up Gaara's features and his lips curved into a smirk. Gaara had certainly dealt with Itachi in the past. "I see your dilemma"

Sasuke nodded vigoriously and the movement cause the scarf he had draped stylishly across his neck to hide Naruto's bite to slip, just enough to reveal it to Gaara. The red heads eyes widened and his raised a hand to indicate towards his neck.

"Is that?..." he began in unconcealed disbelief.

But it was precisely that moment that the man seated on the other side of Sasuke staggered back into his seat, piss drunk and laughing merrily as he slammed into Sasuke's side pushing him into Gaara's outstretched hand.

And Gaara _touched_ the mark.

Sasuke shuddered with revulsion, feeling the food in his stomach nearly make its way into his throat. He tried to quench the feeling and struggled not to throw up but before he could do anything a dangerous, terrifying sound reached his ears from across the room.

And he was very certain that the sound was coming from Naruto.

Gaara ripped his hand away as if the touch burned like acid but the damage had already been done. The drunk, oblivious to what was going on in his vicinity practically crawled into Sasuke's lap as he clumsily reached for the raven's untouched glass of champagne. He very nearly snatched it off the man feeling very certain he was going to need himself but the drunk was too quick.

In one solid gulp the man swallowed the entire glass, drinking like a fish and smacking his lips in a very obnoxious way. Scowling Sasuke pushed the man off of him…

And then the man started choking. He slid to the floor, gasping and retching but nothing came up. It was too fast, everything happened to quickly for Sasuke to comprehend. Horrified, he jumped to his feet about to do something, _anything_ as the man's eyes rolled back into his head and he started seizing.

Sasuke bent to touch him but a familiar grip seized him before he could reach, pulling him away despite his protests. The man's mouth opened expelling a strange foam like substance and he suddenly grew still. Sasuke was intelligent in the way of the human body to know that stillness meant death.

Everything was happening too fast. People scrambled over the body like a wake of buzzards over a kill. He was definitely certain that he was going to be sick. The sounds of screams all blended into a headache inducing static that he couldn't understand. That deathly stillness brought back too many memories... his parents…

Naruto shook him hard enough that his head rattled. He blinked as if in shock looking around and realising they weren't in the dining hall any longer. They were in a private function room for personal discussions and meetings; a circular table sat in the centre of the room where businessmen could sit comfortably smoke cigars and possibly sign over their companies.

Sasuke needed to go and find Gaara. He hadn't necessarily closed that deal yet and it was of vital importance. Yes, he should do that now. Right now, in fact. He spun to leave but Naruto was in his way.

"Whoaah there, Uchiha. Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I need to guarantee that deal" he said trying to push past him but Naruto was about as movable as a brick wall. What kind of stuff was he made of?

"No, you're leaving" he said watching him with concerned eyes. But those blue eyes couldn't even keep him from his prize tonight.

He let out a sigh of frustration. He _needed_ to do this. Why wouldn't Naruto let him? Sasuke pushed at him again but when he still wouldn't budge he swung a punch instead. Yes that was the logical thing to do. Sasuke didn't usually get violent unless absolutely necessary but he had to admit he found some satisfaction in sinking his fist into the side of Naruto's jaw.

His satisfaction was brief. Naruto recovered his astonishment and seized his fist twisting his arm around in a lock and slamming his chest against the hard surface of the wooden table. Sasuke's air left his lungs in one swift movement and he closed his eyes, completely winded.

"Sasuke, you're in shock" Naruto said, leaning over him to whisper in his ear. "You need to calm down".

Sasuke could feel Naruto pressed against him from behind and suddenly he wanted, no he _needed_ him. Right _now_. He ground himself against the blonde with a feverish state of arousal letting out a strangled moan at the sensation he had so long been denied. Naruto tensed up and tried to back away.

"S-sasuke?" he stuttered in disbelief.

Sasuke could see their faces. Oh, God the _blood_. All that blood and they were just lying in it. Cold dead eyes frozen with fear.

"Please Naruto" he begged and he realised that he was crying, tears streaming relentlessly down his cheeks. He needed to forget. Naruto released his grip pulling Sasuke off of the table and turned him around. Sasuke felt the rejection and the hurt dig into him like a knife cutting open his soul so that everything happy within him flowed out of his body pooling at his feet. He opened his mouth to beg, cry, scream; do anything to get Naruto to touch him but the blonde gently shushed him reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I want to see your face" he explained moving forwards slowly, pressing their bodies together as if sensing there was something desperate in Sasuke, something that only he could stop. The warmth from his body seeped into Sasuke's fuelling his arousal and increasing his desire through the touch. Sasuke groaned in relief and Naruto swallowed the sound with his lips.

Naruto kissed him with both gentleness and a roughness that staggered him completely and he submitted all too eagerly to the ministrations letting himself be nudged back against the corner of the table. The blonde's hands slid confidently over his body and Sasuke shuddered all over but there was a place that particularly called Naruto's attention.

He gripped under Sasuke's legs lifting him onto the table top as he moved into the space he'd created. Sasuke's legs wrapped around Naruto's waist possessively as his continued to be ravished by the gorgeous blonde's tongue, grinding against the blonde's erection. Naruto continued to caress him with one hand sliding upward to grip his hip, the other past his neck brushing over the mark as they rutted wildly against each other.

"Oh _yes_" Sasuke moaned wrenching their lips apart to give Naruto better access to his neck. He would kill for that touch, for that feeling. It was as addictive as a drug. He'd completely forgotten the horrible feeling of Gaara's touch in wake of Naruto's. He tingled all over and shook with anticipation for more, grinding wantonly against Naruto whose eyes had closed. The hand on the back of Sasuke's neck tightened and he paused realising immediately that something was wrong.

"Wait" Naruto growled and his eyes opened revealing not blue, but a blood red gaze. Kyuubi.

Sasuke waited. The excitement from touching the mark seemed to dim in the blondes eyes eventually turning back to normal but Sasuke still hesitated, aware that Naruto was struggling with himself, with the demon within. He couldn't push him too far.

The blonde smiled apologetically and rocked himself against Sasuke's stiff arousal again earning an appreciative moan. Sasuke scrambled to wrap his arms around the dobe's neck determined not to let him escape this time as Naruto's hand slid from the bruising grip he had on his hip to under his shirt, sliding across the sensitive skin of his back, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

Sasuke leaned into the touch grinding harder against this exquisite creature that could make him feel unimaginably powerful things. He shifted forward on the table, trying if possible to get closer. They were wearing too many clothes. Naruto's hands grabbed his ass to assist him, pressing them flush together.

But Sasuke wanted so much more. Naruto pulled away from the kiss this time, his lips sliding across the raven's jaw slowly down to the spot on his neck. Sasuke froze in expectation of what he would do next, heart hammering wildly in his chest. His warm breath tickled Sasuke's ear.

"Hmm I wonder…" Naruto murmured before his tongue darted out and licked the mark.

Sasuke actually _screamed_ in ecstasy, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the building pleasure became too much and he came violently thrusting jerkily against Naruto's cock. Heat rushed all over his body and his flushed face regarded Naruto with something like, he couldn't quite explain it.

The look they shared meant something.

Something deep and endless, an abyss beyond mere human comprehension. It was the beginning of something wondrous.

Sasuke promptly fainted in Naruto's arms, the pleasure just too much for his fragile human body to take in all at once; not to mention the shock of a death. The blonde smiled and kissed Sasuke's heated skin expecting the raven would deny everything tomorrow or go on pretending nothing happened between them. Though it was hardly something anyone could forget easily.

Naruto hadn't realised just how unbelievably sexy Sasuke was when he was the one being pleasured. Mmm, he was just so _responsive_. And Naruto loved it.

If he had his way he would definitely not say no to a repeat of tonight. The poisoned drink troubled him but he figured he would worry about how it had happened tomorrow. For now he was willing to bathe in the glorified sense that he was a sinfully desirable sex god and one that for some unimaginably unexplainable reason, Sasuke wanted.

Though he could feel Kyuubi stirring in him. When the red head had touched Sasuke… Naruto had had to dig his sharp nails into his leg to stop leaping across the dining room and ripping his throat out just to taste the blood. His leg was still bleeding as a matter of a fact. He resolved to treat it once he took Sasuke back to his place.

There was definitely no going back to Sasuke's own apartment after the attack tonight. He straightened Sasuke's clothing which had gone askew in their frenzied groping session and covered his neck again with the scarf.

A part of him intensely disliked having to hide it and he frowned running his finger across the area again as if to make sure it was still there. Sasuke's mouth opened as if in a silent moan of delight and Naruto once again felt Kyuubi stir.

The desire to possess Sasuke entirely gripped him so strongly that he nearly forced himself onto the unconscious body. His teeth found his own flesh just in time and he sank into it wincing only slightly as the blood gushed into his mouth and over his lips. The metallic taste cleared his thoughts and Kyuubi's influence slowly waned drifting into the recess of his mind. But he would not remain there for long, Kyuubi wasn't known for his patience.

Naruto shook himself and not even bothering to stop his own bleeding lifted Sasuke as easily into his arms as if he were made of straw and carried him from the room.

There was a mass of people running about in a frenzy over the murdered man. Naruto had no time to give him a second thought. Sasuke was his only priority. He easily avoided the group making his way outside just as the ambulance pulled up behind Sasuke's limo.

It was too late now of course. They swarmed toward Sasuke's unconscious form but he waved them off.

"Shock" he explained as the driver scurried forward to open the passenger door. Naruto leaned in and gently deposited the raven beauty across the car seat and climbed in after him, shutting the door with a snap.

He told the driver his address and witnessed his reluctance at the neighbourhood in which he wanted to be taken. There had never been a limo there, Naruto knew that for certain and so did the driver. But after a moments hesitation he agreed and started the car.

Naruto rested Sasuke's head in his lap, feeling his arousal stir but managing to transform it into something that wouldn't involve tearing the clothes from his charges back. God he did want to fuck him though. But Sasuke refused to be dominated. It was clear in his every movement, his very essence demanded superiority. Sasuke was used to being the boss and never submitted to anyone which was probably why Kyuubi wanted him so badly.

There was something proud and distinguished in Sasuke that made the notion that he would soon be beneath Naruto all the more satisfying. The only problem would be making that happen. Naruto knew that Sasuke was a stubborn breed of Uchiha but he knew that he could break him, with a little _convincing_.

There was a part of Sasuke that wanted to submit to him too, his animal instinct could sense it.

It was too bad though. He had really tried to keep things professional but it seemed Sasuke just couldn't leave him alone.

They arrived at his place and with a gruff goodbye to the driver Naruto carried Sasuke up his flight of stairs and into his apartment making his way through the clutter of his living room and the remains of the broken couch- which somehow Jiraiya had managed to find a way to sleep on again- and into his own bedroom. The sound of his old masters snores followed them the entire way.

He gently lowered Sasuke, removing his shoes and tucking him under the blankets before he followed. He kept a modest distance between them, just to be safe but within minutes Sasuke had rolled over located his warmth like a magnet and proceeded to wrap himself around every inch of him. In the sudden mess of limbs Naruto couldn't decipher where Sasuke or he began. Kyuubi seemed to enjoy this as much as Naruto did and he could feel the contentment settle around him.

It was clear that he preferred it that way and he held the man that was beginning to be frighteningly important to him, falling asleep blissfully quickly with a smile on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Blah blah blah I write something you don't read blah. I don't own any of these characters blah.

Anyway somebody asked for some Nejigaa so I threw a bit in there for you :P (see how that sounded like I was cooking soup or something? well lets just pretend instead I'm cooking a story)

...and now I'm hungry. Okay better eat something before I die of starvation. Anyway,

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The first thing that Sasuke was aware of when he awoke the next morning was that he was incredibly warm.

And not that several layer of blankets kind of warm but the true warmth given from the presence of another body. So he was not only extremely comfortable he appeared to be sharing this experience with somebody else who's chest his face rested contentedly against. He could feel the rise and fall of their breath, hear their heartbeat.

Sasuke wasn't generally alert in the morning so it usually took a few moments for his highly intelligent mind to start functioning. It was during this delay that he truly felt an enlightened sense of connection with this unknown body, this entity that fit perfectly with his own.

But then his mind caught up with him and he suddenly understood that he was _sharing_ a bed with someone for the first time in his entire life and that they appeared to be _snuggling_. He jerked away so quickly it was as if somebody had tied a rope around him and pulled.

Sasuke had certainly used a bed before with another person for other much more pleasurable reasons but how was it that he found himself actually sleeping together with someone? His eyes opened wearily and found someone leaning over him.

Or should he say, _one_ eye. This was enough for Sasuke. He let out a strangled sound of surprise retreating back into the safety of his bedfellow before an arm flung out across him brandishing a gun at this new intruder.

Sasuke twisted to face the body he now recognised to be a sleepy Naruto. "You sleep with a gun?" he demanded, shocked.

The one eyed man laughed and Sasuke glanced back at him suspiciously realising that in fact the man had two eyes but only one was visible. He'd covered the other with some strange type of headgear. Who the _hell_ was he?

"Kakashi, goddamnit. Don't you _knock_?" Naruto muttered irritably stashing his weapon back into the spot it had been concealed; under his pillow. Sasuke's eyes widened. Just great. Not only was he _snuggling_ with his bodyguard but the blonde dobe could've blown _both_ their heads off in his sleep.

The man named Kakashi regarded them with one eye curiously. Sasuke didn't like the intent expression on his face or the knowing look in his eyes and scowled.

"I had no idea you were capable of getting the famous Sasuke Uchiha into your bed so easily" Kakashi said. "I have to admit I'm impressed"

Naruto snorted with derision at the comment but Sasuke flushed tomato red with humiliation. Kakashi looked quite smug. It was all Sasuke could take from this random stranger. Without a word he got out of Naruto's bed with as much dignity as he could muster, nearly crying with relief when he noticed he was still wearing his suit from the evening before- being naked would have only made this situation worse- and moved past Kakashi towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto called from the bed sounding surprised and a little offended by Sasuke's sudden exit.

He didn't get very far. Abruptly another stranger was standing in the doorway leering down at him with an almost perverted grin as if he knew exactly what was going on between himself and Naruto. The man's white hair flew into Sasuke's face as he ran into him. He literally felt himself bounce off of the man's muscle. What kind of people was Naruto associating with?

"Trouble in paradise already Naruto?" the man asked, chuckling. "What did you do to him? He looks traumatised"

Sasuke took a step back trying to locate an inner zen in this bedroom that was suddenly becoming a place of nightmares. Why oh why, had he let himself get into this situation? The events of the night before flooded into his mind; the party, Gaara's thinking about his proposal, his poisoned drink, the dead man, he and Naruto thrusting desperately against one another…

Fuck.

What had he _done_? Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a mortified expression on his face and the blonde stumbled wearily out of bed calm as a fucking cucumber. He stretched like a cat accidentally showing various parts of his body that had Sasuke hypnotised before shifting towards him.

He gently took Sasuke's arm in a show of unexpected affection and the raven struggled to get a hold of himself. He needed to damn well wake up. Naruto was crossing too many boundaries all at once; he wasn't sure which one to be angry about.

"Hey, hey" Naruto whispered, the softness in his voice making Sasuke shiver. "Why don't you have a shower and change first before I take you home?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but Naruto it seemed hadn't been asking permission and had already turned to the second stranger in the doorway. "And you Jiraiya, shut the fuck up or I'll break that couch into so many pieces you'll be sleeping on the floor, you damn pervert"

Jiraiya only laughed but Naruto was already dragging Sasuke into his bathroom. The raven spluttered his protests, utterly overwhelmed by Naruto's home environment. Did he live with these men? Who were they? And why did they know Sasuke? He was dragged from his confusion by Naruto speaking.

"Okay so towels are on the rack and to get the heat running you have to fiddle with the nozzle for a bit. I'll grab you some of my clothes to wear. You're a bit smaller than me but they should fit alright"

He moved to exit but Sasuke reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Wait" he said not even knowing why he was stopping Naruto only that he didn't want to see him leave. The blonde raised his eyebrow at him, eyes brightening with understanding. He gently unlocked Sasuke's hand from his shirt, leaning forward to kiss him on the mouth.

Sasuke froze, the logical part of his brain telling him that he needed to stop this sort of familiarity between him and Naruto. They needed to stay strictly professional because only that would make it so much easier to force him to quit. But then a foreign part of him that he didn't quite understand won out and he relaxed, not resisting when Naruto's tongue slid into his mouth or when his own hands came up and tangled into his unbelievably soft blonde locks. What kind of shampoo did this dobe use?

The sound of somebody slamming their fist against the door quickly wrenched them apart.

"Try not to screw your houseguest with us here, Naruto hmm?" yelled Jiraiya through the wall. Sasuke flushed crimson and hastily pushed Naruto away from him who swore quite colourfully which the raven had not exactly expected. The blonde dobe looked pretty pissed. Sasuke nearly opened his mouth to prevent him from mudering the weirdos outside but then decided against it.

"You shower" Naruto said gruffly. "I've got to take care of something"

And then he stormed out of the bathroom without another word. Sasuke darted forward, quickly shutting and locking the door. As if _that_ would help keep out the crazy. He could hear the loud voices, Naruto's particularly and then the sound of heavy things breaking, probably Naruto as well.

A small smile found its way on his lips before he could stop himself and he brought his fingers to touch it. His mouth still tingled from Naruto's lips. He shook himself and regained control of the logical part of his brain again, quickly stripping himself of his evening wear.

To his utter shock he was covered in a mixture of dried cum and sweat. He couldn't believe that he'd stayed so dirty for such a long period of time, the thought made him shudder. And not to mention he was _covered_ in bruises.

It wasn't until his fingers brushed over the strangely thumb shaped bruise on the side of his hip bone that he realised they were a result of the work of Naruto. At the time he hadn't noticed because he'd been so distracted by the pleasure but now it was clear to him just how much of an exceptional lover Naruto would be. If of course he ever let that happen.

The idea of them together made his heart beat faster and his skin feel hot. He quickly made his way to the shower to cool off his excited thoughts. A temperamental nozzle wasn't going to matter in this case; Sasuke would definitely be having a cold shower.

He had a cleansing ritual and doing it calmed him down, despite the fact that he was in Naruto's house, had slept in his bed and was fairly certain- to make the situation more pear shaped- he was starting to have deeper feelings for him. It was hard not to especially considering the way Naruto had been looking at him after they'd woken up together.

It was like he genuinely cared for him and nothing else mattered. Sasuke just couldn't understand Naruto especially after he'd done nothing but push him away. How could he possibly want to be with him after all that he'd done? Or was it only because it was what kyuubi wanted?

Was kyuubi the only reason that Naruto was interested in him?

It was that thought that terrified Sasuke the most.

* * *

><p>After much argument Naruto and Jiraiya appeared to reach an understanding. This understanding was Naruto's foot on Jiraiya's face, pinning him to the floor as the perv struggled vainly to move.<p>

The situation cooled Naruto's fury somewhat but he wasn't in the forgiving mood just yet. Jiraiya was making Sasuke _uncomfortable_. And nobody was allowed to do that when Naruto could see plainly just how fragile the raven was at the moment.

The death of the drunk man seemed to have opened some old wounds for Sasuke and he'd never seen the haunted expression that adorned Sasuke's exquisite face before. It hurt him to see that kind of anguish in him though he'd known from the beginning that it was there.

Naruto could sense that something terrible had happened to him, something that stained the soul; death itself.

He knew personally that blood couldn't be washed away. Sadness like that wouldn't just vanish; it could only be lessened by time and human contact.

The strangled sound from below him reminded Naruto of Jiraiya's presence and that he'd been slowly suffocating him for several minutes now.

With an irritated grunt he removed his foot.

"Leave Sasuke alone" he growled nudging the side of Jiraiya's ribs with the tips of his toes.

Kakashi, as always chose that as the opportune moment to appear; late as always. "He was only teasing Naruto"

Jiraiya shrugged and climbed to his feet. He didn't seem too angry about Naruto's behaviour.

"I don't care" he insisted distracted by the sound of the running water which meant Sasuke was showering and was _naked_. What exactly was he doing out here again?

"Both of you leave him alone. He's upset" he grunted moving to the kitchen to start breakfast. Both of his former mentors followed him as if he were about to do something interesting that they needed to observe. Naruto sighed irritably, but ignored them.

"I didn't realise you'd care so much about him" Kakashi admitted with a smirk. "You've known him for just a week, haven't you?"

Naruto scowled as Jiraiya chuckled. It had been longer than that! Two weeks, surely.

"And what are you doing here?" Naruto snapped. "If I remember correctly Jiraiya called for your advice on this _days_ ago and you're showing your face now?"

"Better late than never" Jiraiya interjected cheerfully and Naruto shot him a filthy look for his trouble.

Kakashi didn't bother to explain himself. He never did. Naruto felt like tearing his hair out.

"Well, what's your advice then?" he demanded instead. He did like his hair after all.

Kakashi shrugged.

Naruto nearly punched him. That, was his _wonderful_ advice? What kind of help was he meant to be?

He retrieved the frying pan from the cupboard briefly considering hitting both of them with it. He controlled himself and turned on the hotplate instead.

"It's hard to say" Kakashi said slowly and without commitment. Naruto hardly found that inspired any kind of trust. "You are such a late bloomer after all. Gaara's shukaku selected a mate years before you'd even starting thinking about men"

Naruto flushed angrily at that comment nearly pulverising the eggs he'd retrieved from the fridge in his grip. It was a good thing he was no longer looking at them. The sight of their teasing faces only made this conversation so much harder. He managed to put the eggs into the frying pan with some semblance of sanity. At least, they weren't completely destroyed.

"So you haven't got anything?" Naruto asked quietly trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He had been hoping that Kakashi would be the solution to his problems.

The sound of the doorbell saved Kakashi from answering. With a heavy sigh Naruto left the kitchen to answer it feeling his apartment was full enough as it was. He was breathing deeply in an effort to calm himself as he twisted the door open...

But then he saw who it was and completely lost it.

"_You_" he snarled leaping at the red head standing in his doorway without a second thought; kyuubi screamed for his blood. Powerful arms wrapped around him, restraining him from behind and yanking him back though he wanted nothing more than to sratch, to bite, to tear; to kill.

"Hello there Gaara" Kakashi said in a friendly voice despite the position he was in, holding an infuriated Naruto. Naruto, who'd never met Gaara before the function, only heard about him through Kakashi didn't give a fuck who the red head was only that he needed to kill him.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the red head said in a politely controlled voice. "You and I have a lot in common"

Naruto didn't even bother to answer, growling low in his throat and wishing more than anything to destroy this enemy. His teeth felt sharper than usual, the bloodlust stirred quickly within him, thirsting and ravenous. Kakashi needed to let him go soon or things were about to get real ugly.

Gaara smiled and shifted barely imperceptibly but it was enough for someone like Naruto to notice and abruptly he realised there was a second heart beating behind Gaara, one that the red head was shielding from his view. _Protectively_ shielding, as if Naruto was the threat and not he.

It was this that made Naruto go limp in Kakashi's grip, no longer violent but still suspicious. The tension was thick in the air but Kakashi seeing Naruto was relatively calm, released him.

"What do you want?" he said gruffly feeling distinctively unfriendly as he rolled his shoulders. Damn, Kakashi's grip could hurt.

"I have offended kyuubi and yourself and have come to apologise"

That threw Naruto for a moment. He'd seen Gaara as a threat the moment he'd touched Sasuke and hadn't been expecting the red head to make peace. He raised an eyebrow. Gaara, seeing Naruto's bewilderment saw this as acquiescence to his wishes.

"I am no threat to your mate" Gaara continued. "That incident was unforgivable, an accident, and I have no intentions towards Sasuke"

Naruto couldn't help the growl that escaped him at Gaara's mention of Sasuke's name. The red head frowned slightly as if realising the mistake.

"You see…" he hesitated for a moment longer watching Naruto closely for any sign of threat.

"You needn't worry" a cool and calm voice that Naruto recognised spoke from behind Gaara. "Naruto is no threat to me"

Reluctantly Gaara accepted the familiar voice's words and stepped aside, remaining close enough to defend if need be but there was no point. Any sort of resentment Naruto had been holding over the red head vanished as he looked into those white eyes that could see through everything.

"Neji!" Naruto laughed leaping forward to hug the friend he hadn't seen for a couple of years. He didn't think about it as Neji tensed with shock before relaxing and chuckling. Naruto was truly happy to see him again. Now it was Gaara's time to growl and Naruto, realising how he'd felt seeing Sasuke just being slightly touched by someone else let go immediately.

Neji let himself be pulled back into Gaara's arms, almost possessively and smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Naruto. I've just been really busy working at Gaara's company"

Naruto smiled no longer worried about Gaara anymore. Neji would keep him in line, for sure; he was one scary bastard when he felt like it.

"No problem" he said with an embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I've been a bit busy myself"

And it was that exact moment that Sasuke emerged from Naruto's bedroom, towel barely wrapped around him revealing way too much skin which Naruto loved but hated at the same time and looking positively sexy. The towel was low enough to reveal Sasuke's defined abs, those taut ridges across his gloriously pale skin and the two pink nipples that had Naruto practically salivating at the sight. Sasuke looked positively indecent.

"Dammit Naruto" he began not noticing he was in the company of several people. "You said you were going to grab some clothes…!"

His words died off immediately when he spotted the small crowd that had gathered in Naruto's doorway and flushed red looking furiously at Naruto who smiled sheepishly.

Gaara stepped into his line of vision, to make matters worse and smiled. "Hello Sasuke" he said. "I can see you've been working on that problem of yours"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that comment but Sasuke scowled, shooting everybody, particularly Naruto his terrifying Uchiha death glare and for once Naruto actually felt a small stirring of fear from the look in his eyes. There would be punishment for this Naruto was certain. Sasuke would ensure that he lived to regret it and considering his reaction to being seen by Naruto in a hospital gown the blonde knew he had reason to be scared.

Sasuke wearing a towel in front of a crowd was infinitely worse mainly for the reason that the others were allowed to drink in this visual delight that the blonde felt was reserved only for him. He nearly strode forward to block Sasuke from their view but Sasuke turned away and Naruto knew that he was screwed.

"Your eggs are burning, dobe" was all the raven said before walking back into Naruto's bedroom in a terrifyingly calm manner. It was only when he slammed the door so hard that it rattled that Naruto's suspicions of potential murder were confirmed.

The others seemed to realise this because they suddenly said their hasty goodbyes, Gaara moving Neji first as if he thought a bomb was about to go off. Although he did shrug at Naruto in an almost helpless what can you do? fashion which made the blonde think they might just be alright.

"Just don't let him break you too much, Naruto" Gaara said and Naruto changed his mind again. What kind of bastard would leave him with _that_ kind of nuclear bomb waiting to go off and not raise a finger to help? He grimaced but decided that he didn't blame him, glancing at his closed bedroom door and swearing he could see some kind of dark energy seeping from the cracks like a dangerous fog. There was something terrible awaiting him in there.

Kakashi and Jiraiya sensed it too because suddenly they were inching towards the door. Naruto's ears pricked up at the sound and he spun on them accusingly.

"Where the hell are you two going?" he demanded. "You're the ones who started this!"

"Sorry Naruto" Jiraiya muttered managing to look afraid and lecherous at the same time. "I don't feel like dying today"

"Me neither" Kakashi agreed and Naruto growled in desperate frustration. He was screwed and he knew he was screwed and they knew that he knew that he was screwed. God help him! What the hell was he meant to do?"

"We'll be back to pick up the little pieces he chops you into" Kakashi noted cheerfully before darting after Jiraiya leaving Naruto quite alone with a savage man beast in the room across the hall. His heart beat increased and he couldn't even manage a tentative footstep toward the door, knowing that it easily meant his death.

The door however had a mind of its own and it swung ominously open, a deadly invitation that he knew he was powerless to resist. He paused a moment, to enjoy his last breath of living air or maybe it was to pray? he was too concerned by what was happening for a cognitive thought.

He couldn't see Sasuke but maybe that was part of the raven's plan; to lure him in and then utterly destroy him. Naruto swallowed. And at that moment the smoke from the burning eggs set off the fire alarm and the high pitched wailing assaulted his ears but Naruto still didn't move.

It was like he was completely frozen. He stood there watching the doorway as if it led into another universe, one that was excruciating, agonising death. The fire alarm set of the sprinklers inside and that roused him enough to grab the pan off the stove, turn off the heat, yank the fire alarm out of its position on the ceiling in one good jump and stomp on it repeatedly until it emitted an almost drunken wail before it stuttered and died and then he shut off the sprinklers.

And after all that he still didn't go into his bedroom. He knew it was crazy. After all Sasuke was one man, he couldn't possibly kill him so easily. And besides Naruto was under the impression that they'd been getting on pretty well, amazingly well considering how much they wanted to sleep with one another. Naruto was practically losing control of kyuubi over his attraction for Sasuke!

Sasuke wouldn't really murder him, would he?

"Naruto" came a distinctively chilling sound that Naruto knew should have sounded like Sasuke but instead sounded like some kind of rabid animal or ghostly apparition. Startled into action by this echo, Naruto strode forward right into what he was certain had been transformed into the pit of hell.

Sasuke was going to kill him slowly and painfully and then bring him back to make him do it all over again. Naruto was unbelievably screwed. Yeah, this was his punishment for messing around with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto walked into the room looking warily for Sasuke's presence but he heard and saw nothing. Then with a hiss of anger he felt rather than saw Sasuke leap onto his shoulders slamming something over his head so that he couldn't see and he was suddenly blind.

The roughness of the material alerted him to the fact that he was wearing Sasuke's towel…

Wait a minute. Did that mean… did that mean that Sasuke was _naked_?


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing but my questionably intelligent brain.

Greetings lovelies. Churning out chapters like nobody's business ;D thanks for the reviews. they keep me strong through the night.

Bit of angst here but that's what makes the world keep on going not to mention a little citrus zest to keep you entertained

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Naruto's brain somehow managed to catch up to his lower regions, realising in fact that Sasuke was actually _attacking_ him and not in the way he would have wished. This of course warranted some kind of retaliation but the nakedness seemed to have completely stunned him.

Sasuke _naked_. Sasuke naked _and_ touching Naruto's body. He needed a moment to reboot his brain.

It was all that Naruto could take. He reached behind him, plucking Sasuke's slighter frame from the air and before he'd even considered what he was doing he'd thrown the raven across the room and onto his bed because that was the best way to encourage his charge to... stop being so goddamn tempting. Or possibly it was so Naruto could screw him into the mattress.

The towel across his face didn't erase his external senses and he was rewarded with the satisfactory gasp of surprise as Sasuke's unbelievably arousing form hit the mattress. With a slow growl Naruto removed the offending material that was preventing him from what he knew to be a spectacular sight.

He was not wrong. Sasuke was a sinfully stunning sprawl of delicate limbs, his ghostly paleness thrown into high relief as it contrasted against Naruto's orange bed spread. The raven scowled at him but Naruto could see the flush of his cheeks, could smell his excitement. And damned if he wasn't going to take advantage.

He had moved before he could even consider stopping himself, practically mounting Sasuke in his eagerness to close the distance between them, tanned fingers gripping the protruding pale hipbones as he straddled his charge. Any sense of reason had deserted him, deserted them both it seemed.

"Is this _supposed_ to be a punishment?" Naruto asked breathlessly. "Because I'm failing to learn the lesson here"

Sasuke if possible coloured further, to Naruto's increasing delight bringing a brighter flush to his ashen skin. The raven's eyes narrowed dangerously and with a surprising display of strength he flipped Naruto over, rolling their bodies across the sheets so that he was suddenly on top, dark eyes staring into his own. Sasuke's long hair fell across his face concealing most of his expression although Naruto already knew that he was scowling.

"Don't presume to think I will submit so _easily_ to you" Sasuke snapped pinning Naruto's hands above his head as the blonde reached up to push his hair out of his face, preventing him from doing so.

He was still angry then. Naruto chuckled, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He would willingly submit to Sasuke if it meant he could do this.

"Says the man who's already naked and on top of me" he teased. "Say, Sasuke where exactly did your argument disappear to? The same place as your clothes?"

The Uchiha in question exhaled an angry sigh that sounded much like a hiss. "Where are my damn clothes, dobe?" he demanded rage rolling off his pallid skin. Naruto would have much preferred to put that anger to better use, seeing as the teme was naked after all. And they were on his bed too. And Sasuke was _hot_.

Instead of replying his slid his legs out from under Sasuke curling them over the raven's calves and flipping them again so that he was now hovering over a very delightfully naked Sasuke, hands free. Sasuke was still very flushed but Naruto didn't attribute that to the warmth of the room. He could feel the mixture of simmering fury and passion boiling away underneath the raven's calm exterior and it thrilled him.

"If I recall," Naruto began suddenly swooping down and taking an uncovered nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting gently because he just couldn't resist it with Sasuke so bare before him. What he didn't have the foresight to anticipate was Sasuke's reaction. The raven shuddered incoherently gasping out his pleasure and arching so eagerly into the touch that Naruto dug the nails of his free hand- that wasn't gripping Sasuke's exposed hip- into the bed sheets, effectively ripping them to shreds in order to restrain himself.

He had only meant to tease and maybe give in a little to the desires he'd been carrying around ever since meeting Sasuke and now seeing him, all of him in the flesh but the raven's heady reaction had been more than encouraging. He could feel the need to possess him so strongly that he released Sasuke's nipple and withdrew away from the warmth of his body, finishing with. "You weren't complaining last night"

He turned away from the humiliated expression he could read on Sasuke's face- he'd been as surprised by his own response as Naruto had- and retrieved the clothes that he'd grabbed for Sasuke to wear out of his own closet. An outfit that he knew the raven would feel the least horrified to be seen in. Not orange of course, Sasuke seemed to have a strange aversion to the colour that Naruto was determined to cure him of.

"Here you go" Naruto said, intentionally not looking at the man still sprawled wantonly across his bed. Sasuke took the clothes without question, a certain vulnerability in his movements that meant Naruto had hurt him deeply. "Get changed and I'll drive you home. We'll stop on the way to get breakfast seeing as I already burned it"

He managed a weak smile and quickly left pretending that he hadn't felt or noticed Sasuke's erection or that he didn't have an equally painful amount of hardness in his own pants as well. He could almost hear kyuubi howling in frustration as he walked away, leaving Sasuke alone to get dressed.

Naruto couldn't keep up the indifference for very long with the guilt eating him up so ravenously. It being unimaginably more impossible when Sasuke emerged from Naruto's bedroom _wearing_ his clothes. He didn't appear upset anymore but to Naruto his composure only seemed to imply it was much much worse. God, why had he been so forceful with him?

As they drove over to this nice little café Naruto ate breakfast and bought coffee from sometimes he tried in vain to start a conversation with his charge. It felt like they were out of the professional setting that surrounded them for a change and Naruto intended to take full advantage of that despite Sasuke's distracted manner. His expression seemed cold and he was thinking about something that was making him scowl.

"Jesus do you ever smile?" he wondered finding it impossible not to glance over at Sasuke in the passenger seat at every available moment. He was very distracting, Naruto was going to wrap them around a tree any moment, if of course he didn't possess the heightened senses that prevented those sorts of mishaps.

Sasuke sighed. "Not when a prospective client has seen me emerging from my _bodyguards_ room wearing nothing but a bath towel and looking positively ravaged"

Naruto laughed in surprise. Is that what was upsetting him? "He came to see me actually teme, it's not his fault you happened to be occupying my bed"

Sasuke scowled. "No but it is _yours_. What kind of self-respecting bodyguard takes his employer back to his home to share a bed and- and… _spoon_ him!"

He raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was upset because they'd spooned?

"Actually it was you who snuggled up to me. I didn't do anything" he said watching with interest as Sasuke flushed, his face colouring in a delightfully attractive manner. Naruto should make him blush more often, it was a beautiful sight. Too bad Sasuke didn't think so.

"It was a mistake" Sasuke snapped in his cold Uchiha business bastard voice. Naruto recognised that this seemed to be upsetting the raven and decided to drop it especially when Sasuke looked like he was about to rip his own hair out and Naruto happened to enjoy his black as night spikes. He didn't appear to be taking them sleeping together very well, even if it had just been cuddling so Naruto backed off slipping back into the professional persona that he knew Sasuke could handle.

It was hard to be patient with an infuriated Uchiha but Naruto just about managed it. "It won't happen again, Mr Uchiha" he said.

Sasuke laughed with a cold exasperation. "You can't call me that!" he exclaimed suddenly seized by an agitation that would not let him go, surprising the blonde.

"You can't do _this_…" he said grabbing Naruto's free hand and placing it over his crotch, revealing much to Naruto's shock that he was still painfully hard. The sudden display had the blonde's head spinning in shocked arousal.

"And then call me Mr _fucking_ Uchiha!"

Naruto didn't understand what was going on but he was damn sure about to find out. Without a word he pulled over to the curb, switching the engine off. He unbuckled his seatbelt and Sasuke opened his mouth to say something before becoming distracted by what Naruto was doing as he leaned over him and undid his seat belt as well.

His narrowed eyes widened as Naruto seized him without comment lifting him effortlessly into his lap as Sasuke spluttered his surprise. Naruto silenced anything he expected Sasuke to say with his lips thankful that his car windows were tinted, he definitely didn't want any young impressionable children walking by and seeing what he was about to do.

As he deepened the kiss his free hand slid up across the possessive mark he'd made on Sasuke's neck and Sasuke tensed and then shivered, groaning into his mouth. Naruto slipped his tongue in loving the feel of Sasuke's mouth and the sensation of meeting his own tongue to battle for control as his hand caressed Sasuke's back drifting lower and lower until he was at the waistband of Sasuke's-no his own- pants. Damn that was hotter than he expected. He broke off the kiss moving steadily across Sasuke's jaw.

"I'm sorry" he said yanking his pants down without further invitation. "I am trying to resist. But you make it so damn difficult, you bastard"

Sasuke gasped as Naruto palmed him gently through the fabric of his underwear. He moaned at the friction moving against the hand as if it were the only thing tying him to existence. Any struggle Sasuke normally had to remain in control was stripped away as he thrust eagerly against Naruto, desperate for any touch he could get from the blonde.

Naruto licked the underside of Sasuke's jaw revelling in the taste of his skin. He nipped playfully at him knowing the area he'd rather be touching but he didn't want Sasuke to unravel just yet. The raven gasped at the touch, throwing his head back to give Naruto better access. It didn't pass his notice that Sasuke exposed the mark on his neck, offering the column of his throat invitingly to him.

Naruto licked his lips but he resisted, barely. He wanted to hear Sasuke first before he took what he wanted. It was hard though when he was so willing.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Naruto whispered warningly looking into the deep pools that were Sasukes eyes. He was immediately drawn in, lost completely in the intensity of that look.

But then Sasuke thrust against his hand and Naruto came back into himself. The raven it seemed wasn't even listening to his words, so lost in his own pleasure. The blonde had never seen anything more arousing and committed this wanton image of Sasuke to his memory.

There was a part of him that wouldn't be satisfied until Sasuke was undone, an instinct that wanted to bury itself deep within the beautiful man and remain there, beneath his lovely ashen skin. And he was loathe to deny it, not when Sasuke was against him, heated skin pressing together.

He wanted to tear into him, to latch his claws onto that essence within that kept him alive and made him everything that he was. He wanted to go so deep that he could never find his way out again of the unfathomable abyss. And still kyuubi would want to go further, to reach the very edge of his existence and keep going. He wanted Sasuke's very soul.

Naruto removed Sasuke's last item of clothing with a surprising amount of violent desperation that brought Sasuke back from his state of incoherent pleasure. He could feel the air changing around them but before he could speak, could look into Naruto's eyes to ensure blue would be gazing back the blonde had uncovered his erection and taken it into his mouth.

Sasuke flung his head back so hard he hit the driver's wheel, arching into the sensation with a throaty gasp, ignoring the throbbing of his skull. He wanted to run away from it, the all-consuming white hot desire was too much but he wanted it so badly that he gravitated towards it like the sun.

No, Naruto was the sun. He was furiously bright, burning with energy and drew attention that made it impossible to get too close without burning. And Sasuke was right in the middle of the inferno. And he was on fire. Any dignity he was under the impression he possessed fled at his cock in Naruto's mouth, tongue sliding across his sensitive flesh.

He mewled, moaned, gasped and groaned with an utterly embarrassing intonation of arousal that reverberated around the small space. His heart was in his mouth and Sasuke's pallid flesh was covered in a light sheen of sweat that gleamed against the sunlight. He could feel the approaching burning, the warning that he was on the precipice of something wondrous and closed his eyes, blissfully swept away by everything that was Naruto.

Naruto touched every inch of him as if he were aflame, scorching every inch of his flesh as his tanned fingers brushed softly against him. Sasuke had never felt anything of its likeness before, he'd never been so attracted to another person in his life.

And it felt like it was killing him.

He needed Naruto closer. They both needed it.

A sharp bite to his hip had his eyes fluttering open again with a gasp of painful surprise. Naruto knew he was close, and Sasuke knew that the blonde wanted to see his eyes. It was too much, Sasuke was blistering as the burning desire raged through him. He was to be consumed.

Naruto seemed to know this, an unspoken instinct sensing this in him. Sasuke was flushed, shaking with need and arousal, snaking through him so powerfully that he felt his very core being utterly twisted with pleasure.

But there was something he was waiting for, a desperate need for something to push him over that edge, for that final rush.

Naruto sucked, hollowing out his cheeks driving Sasuke insane before his eyes flicked upwards making eye contact.

It was not the red that Sasuke had expected and feared, the insecurities playing on his confusion and suspicion but that was not what he saw. Not kyuubi.

Startling blue, iridescent cerulean orbs boring deeply into his own. Naruto.

Sasuke _exploded_. His orgasm raged through him rendering him speechless and shocked as he came in the maddeningly warm cavern of Naruto's mouth. He thrashed as he rode out the pleasure, thrusting shallowly into the blonde's mouth before he collapsed bonelessly on the wheel.

He felt like his skeleton had turned to jelly and he was made up of nothing but air, floating aimlessly into the atmosphere with nothing to hold him back.

The car horn sounded, slapping him back into reality and Naruto released his softening cock with a chuckle that raised Goosebumps on Sasuke's rapidly cooling skin. He couldn't bring himself to move, exhausted merely by the presence of Naruto and by what they'd done.

He could sleep for years after this. And he would do it with Naruto.

Oh God, the thought slammed into him before he could kill it with reason and he was wrenched back into reality as Naruto carefully pulled his clothes back on for him, covering his naked flesh.

He was too sated to argue or produce a scathing remark about that. And he was extremely disturbed by what Naruto was making him feel. The emotions that were slipping out from underneath his mask were terrifying him. And now he just wanted to sleep with Naruto next to him. Not fuck, but to just have him beside his own body to carry him through the night.

God what that fuck was happening to him?

He somehow managed to reassemble his brain and crawl across to his own seat, scowling when he felt the distinctive slap of Naruto's hand on his ass and heard the derisive chuckle.

"Now let's get you some food before I really get started" Naruto said starting the car again and pulling out into traffic.

Sasuke glanced at his obvious erection and bit his lip reaching out to return the favour. Naruto's wrist caught his in a vice like grip without even looking away from the road. The pain that erupted in his wrist warned him of the state Naruto was really in. Of the control he may not possess even if he preferred to pretend otherwise.

"Don't" the blonde warned cheerfully. "There are some things I couldn't bear to be responsible for"

Sasuke moved to withdraw his hand and Naruto released him knowing exactly what he was referring to. Kyuubi. He shifted back into his seat feeling his face burn from the rejection and hurt swirl within his gut.

"Are you even attracted to me?" he demanded sullenly his emotions suddenly leaking out of him again. He needed to get that fixed.

Naruto's hand jerked on the wheel and he swerved momentarily out of the lane in his surprise. He swore colourfully before straightening the wheel.

"Are you joking with this Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, finally looking at him. "Did you not wake up in my bed this morning?"

Sasuke scowled, furious that Naruto didn't understand what he meant so he clammed up, looking out the window and falling silent. They sat in the silence for a while but Sasuke could sense Naruto's frustration and his confusion in his edgy grip on the wheel and the tension in his broad shoulders. He longed to strip it away from him, regretting even bringing it up.

What did it matter if only kyuubi wanted him? he could live with that if it meant having Naruto.

He watched the road with an intensity that was undeserved as it was peculiar, stubbornly refusing to look at the blonde who was destroying everything distant about him, bringing him back into a world he'd never really belonged to.

"You mean kyuubi don't you?" Naruto muttered suddenly surprising Sasuke into drawing his eyes from the road. The blue eyes that met his didn't look offended, merely curious. He wondered why Naruto was talking about this with him. Didn't kyuubi upset him?

He took Sasuke's silence as confirmation and continued. "To an extent, he heightens my attraction to you. But no, Sasuke, trust me it's not kyuubi who _wants_ you. He doesn't run this joint up here" he said tapping his own skull.

Sasuke pursed his lips. "And what about down there?" he asked pointing to the obvious bulge in the blonde's pants. Naruto laughed reaching out in a sudden display of affection to brush against Sasuke's flushed cheek. He leaned into it without a second thought, disappointed when the blonde pulled away.

"We're co-CEO" he admitted.

Sasuke smiled before he could stop himself. They pulled into the parking lot and Naruto walked him into the cafe opening the door politely for him without a comment. Sasuke felt better knowing that Naruto was doing it because he wanted to, not because he was on the clock. They ate heavily, Sasuke's stomach aching to be filled with nourishment after being drained by his orgasm. Naruto seemed to get his erection under control because he moved with an ease that was as breathtaking as it was alluring. The entire cafe had watched him as he'd walked to the counter to order and Sasuke had felt the sudden spike of jealousy flash through him.

Despite whatever embarrassment he'd probably created for himself and the company in front of Gaara, Sasuke managed to enjoy himself. Everything about Naruto was infectious and spending even a little bit of time like this, away from the high stress of his job and their roles he'd never been more relaxed.

Naruto paid for breakfast despite Sasuke's remarks and protests and he felt touched by his behaviour. It was hard to admit what had happened to him the night before but suddenly he found himself wanting to tell the dobe why he'd acted the way he did and why he still felt emotionally unstable.

"My parent's were murdered before my eyes" he volunteered abruptly as Naruto bit into a muffin. The blonde choked on the food in his mouth and Sasuke winced, resenting his terrible timing. He focused on the coffee between his hands, cupping around the warmth of the mug.

Naruto gasped air into his lungs. "I'm so-" he coughed managing to swallow the offending article of food. "Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke only jerked his head in acknowledgement looking deeply into his mug as if it held the answers of the universe.

"When did-?"

"I was eight" he said feeling emboldened by Naruto's expression to continue. "They had only just started Uchiha industries, my father was coaching Itachi on how to run the family business. And because of that he'd stayed behind at the office to finish some work, that's why Itachi survived"

Naruto's eyes were hard. "And what about you?"

Sasuke swallowed, feeling the memories swimming just beneath the surface of his consciousness, threatening to burst forth at any moment. There was so much blood...

"Sasuke"

The sound of Naruto's voice brought him back to the present. His eyes snapped up to meet the blonde's.

"My mother hid me under the bed" he offered. "I didnt understand what was happening so I just watched"

_I just watched_. Sasuke shuddered before he could prevent it. Naruto's eyes watched his every movement with perceptive concern.

"And that's why you were so upset last night when that man..."

"_Yes_" Sasuke agreed. "Yes that was why"

He rose to his feet suddenly and Naruto moved with him, so insync they were with each other. Naruto slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist without a comment holding him close, hip to hip as they walked outside. For once he was glad that Naruto could take his wellbeing so seriously, the heat from his touch was soothing. He felt a little better, being close to Naruto seemed to be making everything much easier. Could he really, in good faith consider trying to get rid of him now?

Naruto walked him to his side of the car opening the door for him, leaving lots of lingering touches that were highly distracting as they were enjoyable. For a brief moment Naruto's lips brushed against his temple in a comforting touch. A lover's touch.

Sasuke sighed and climbed into the car feeling horribly conflicted about his feelings about his bodyguard. Naruto was already starting the car and pulled into traffic, driving straight to Sasuke's apartment leaving the raven to consider what he wanted to do with Naruto when he arrived there. This fragile state they were in couldn't last. They needed to take a step further.

"You know, I'm sure I can bribe Gaara into never mentioning what he saw this morning" Naruto admitted.

Sasuke smiled. "Im not sure any amount of money in the world will make him forget what he saw" he said with a sigh.

Naruto grinned at him. "I'm going to have to agree with you. I won't be forgetting what I saw until I'm cold and dead. No wonder you wanted to hide your fine self beneath that hospital gown"

Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Naruto laughed making him smile but as they turned into his street the smile immediately slid off his face. Naruto's expression hardened slipping into badass bodyguard mode.

His apartment was in flames.

And it was still burning when Naruto stopped the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! And for reminding me to explain the ideas my brain comes up with a feat on its own :)

Anyway more characters in this chapter. Everybody's joining the party...

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Sasuke was out of the car before Naruto could turn off the engine. He didn't wait for his bodyguard, striding toward the devastating mess that used to be his apartment. The whole apartment complex was in flames but he knew immediately that it had originated from _his_ apartment. No doubt the neighbours were going to just _love_ him for that.

It was certainly no coincidence. Of all the buildings in his street his goes up in flames? The Akatsuki weren't known for their subtlety. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him judging his emotional state so he closed his eyes in order to concentrate. The dobe would distract him otherwise.

He concluded that the apartment complex was in flames under suspicious circumstances at best. All of it destroyed and it was all his fault.

It took his mind a moment to sift through his emotion to find his plan of action. The apartment complex was swarming with fire fighters and the residents. He approached a familiar face, tapping the old man who lived across the hall from him on the shoulder.

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked quietly and carefully so as not to draw attention to himself. It was difficult to keep his facial expression smooth when he was flushed with adrenaline. The old man's eyes widened and he sighed in relief.

"Sasuke! Thank God. No everybody got out. But we weren't sure if you were home and if…"

I was in my apartment and therefore dead, Sasuke guessed in his mind. It was entirely plausible. He'd never slept over at another mans house before Naruto and he rarely went out. He managed a weak smile. "I'm afraid I was out all night"

He was eternally grateful that the fire had distracted his neighbour enough not to notice this astounding fact and comment on it. His eyes drifted to the wreckage in front of them and the crowd gathered to watch their homes burn away. He looked at it with detached interest. This was not home. This was a building albeit a nice one but a building nonetheless. What did it matter to him? Why should it matter. As he stood amongst the residents watching it burn down he was unable to summon little emotion about the whole affair.

He was only grateful that he never took original copies of his paperwork home, then he would've been in real trouble.

The old man nodded. "Good thing you were, son. Everybody's insured for this kind of nonsense but I'm just glad everybody got out okay"

The area was roped off by policemen and Sasuke found it easy to distinguish _him_ among them. Damn. He immediately turned away, nearly running directly into Naruto. The blonde looked concerned and Sasuke ignored the flutter of his heart when he was looking at him like that.

"I need to go and see my brother" he said walking away from the remains of his apartment without a second glance. Itachi needed to be informed about this certainly, but he also needed to get away from the policeman who had spotted him and started walking towards him. He was dressed exactly the same as the rest of the officers there except that his uniform was green. Too green.

And even from where Sasuke was standing he had the bushiest eyebrows he'd ever seen. Sasuke turned away again and hurried to where he usually parked his car. The parking space even had his name on it. Naruto was at his side instantly.

"Wait" he began. "You can't just…"

"I have to leave now!" he snapped tersely. "Or that freak is going to start questioning me about the assassination attempts on my life. Itachi could barely keep him away, the guys more determined than anything I've ever seen before"

He unlocked the driver door of his car, not quick enough to shut the door on Naruto who caught it in his grip, making it impossible for him to leave. His frustration rose.

"Don't you get it, dobe? I will not allow the police to be involved in this. And I must see Itachi, immediately"

Naruto stiffened reacting to something that Sasuke couldn't perceive with his dulled senses. Fine, he wanted to be animalistic and possessed by a demon well Sasuke wasn't going to stop him. He let out a snarl of irritation yanking on the door handle which didn't even shift slightly which was ridiculous because Sasuke knew he was pretty strong. Naruto wasn't paying attention to him anymore it was probably the only chance he'd get to escape.

"Let go of the damn door!" he snapped reaching out to strike at Naruto's fingers. The blonde seized his arm and swiftly yanked him out of the car any of the earlier gentleness he'd displayed with Sasuke in the bedroom non-existent. Sasuke gasped in pain as the dobe aggravated his injuries with his sudden violence.

But then it suddenly didn't matter as much because Naruto pulled him several feet away from the car, throwing him to the ground with an urgency that surprised him. Sasuke groaned aching all over from this sudden onslaught of rough treatment but all thoughts of that left his mind as Naruto pinned him to the ground with his body.

What was this? Was kyuubi finally making his claim on Sasuke or something? Would Naruto start ripping off his clothes in the middle of the street, in front of all of his neighbours in broad daylight?

His car exploded without warning shaking the very ground that Sasuke was pinned to, the sound reverberating through his skull like a jackhammer. The smell of burning metal and oil slammed into his lungs and he immediately starting coughing trying to hack up the suffocating air but there was no point.

Naruto remained frozen above him. Then all he could hear was a deep ringing in his ears and the familiar nausea that meant he could have damaged his inner ear canal. He almost threw up, retching and coughing before hands were suddenly dragging at them both, pulling them away from the debris that used to be his car.

He wondered why Naruto was still pinned to him before he realised the death grip he had on his bodyguards clothes making it impossible for the dobe to extract himself even if he wanted to. Sasuke let his eyes close and found his centre of inner calm, somehow managing to gain his composure in this mess that had become his life.

He hurt all over, bruises on his old bruises and a killer headache. The hearing thing was beginning to concern him that was until the green uniformed police officer leaned over him with an exacerbating grin. If possible his grip on Naruto tightened.

"Just the man I wanted to talk to" Constable Guy boomed. "Literally blown at my feet, this is what youth is all about!"

To Sasuke's increased horror Naruto grinned back. "Guy! How you doing? Where's the rest of Team Guy?"

Guy hauled them both to their feet and Sasuke took two precautionary steps back looking at his bodyguard as if he'd grown two heads. Naruto knew this _monster_? They were _friends_? He wondered if he was concussed and touched his head to be sure.

The green monster Guy grinned the familiar face splitting grin that Naruto did sometimes and Sasuke was privy too but somehow it was nowhere near as endearing. "Lee is questioning the residents, Ten Ten is assisting the medical response team and Neji is in the building assisting the fire department"

Naruto frowned. "Gaara won't like him putting himself in danger like that"

Sasuke recalled Neji from this mornings brief introduction. Naruto was right about Gaara. For once Constable Guy appeared suddenly afraid. "The fire's mostly out. Neji's safe and his youthfulness will serve him well"

Naruto shrugged in an its your funeral but hey it was nice knowing you kind of way to show he wasn't convinced and Guy looked terrified. He seemed to revise his earlier decision. Gaara could definitely frighten anybody, Sasuke was pleased that the green lover wasn't immune. Constable Guy turned to him and Sasuke suddenly remembered why he'd been in such a hurry. Damn.

"Now Mr Uchicha I desire to ask you a few questions…" Constable Guy began jumping at the opportunity to talk to him. After all this was the closest he'd ever gotten to Sasuke since being called to Uchiha Industries when Sasuke's previous bodyguard had _accidentally_ been kicked out of a third story window. The fool had tried to prevent Sasuke from entering the printing room deeming it too dangerous. Sasuke shook his head at the memory.

Or had it been when he'd broken the arm of a man who'd cut in front of him in the line of his favourite coffee shop? After already shooting his bodyguard in the chest- that one thankfully he didn't have to fire- and then unsuccessfully attempting to kill him? The ambulance had to take him away afterwards. Yes, that had been the one. At least he was fairly sure.

It was a strange notion that attacks on his life weren't that uncommon for him anymore.

Naruto came to his rescue. "Not now Guy, I've got to report to my boss and I can't leave my charge unprotected while I'm on the clock"

Constable Guy looked disappointed but glanced towards the ruined building again seeming to remember Neji's overprotective boyfriend and took off towards it yelling hastily for Neji to get out of there. Naruto chuckled and steered him towards his own in-one-piece car. Sasuke was rendered speechless by his gratitude. He'd never been so thankful that Naruto could be friendly with everybody.

And even better he was taking him to Itachi. Was he detecting teamwork here or was that his imagination?

Sasuke had barely climbed inside before Naruto was abruptly in his personal space demanding his attention. He didn't flinch away but he hadn't beem expecting it either. Naruto always took him by surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked reaching out to brush his cheek. "I didn't mean to be so rough, there wasn't enough time…"

"I'm fine" he said coldly trying not to wince when he felt the angry twinge of his injuries reminding him that he was in fact not fine. Naruto throwing him against a soft bed to ravish him, very nice but Naruto throwing him against cement to stop him getting blown up, ouch.

He was going to be hurting tomorrow. Naruto continued to watch him worriedly. He sighed.

"Don't worry, dobe just drive"

He kissed him first. Hard and fast and so demanding that it left Sasuke dizzy. When he pulled away Sasuke knew he hadn't intended to do it so he didn't rebuke him. Or maybe he didn't because he'd enjoyed it so immensly. It was hard to tell. He didn't waste time dwelling on it though, they had somewhere to be. He tapped the wheel impatiently, hinting that Naruto should start the car and drive.

So Naruto did.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at Uchiha Industries Itachi was waiting for him in the lobby. Sasuke didn't bother to keep silent until they found a private place to talk. Time was of the essence. The press were going to be all over this very soon.<p>

"You said you were capable of keeping that green psycho away from me so I could continue my work uninhibited" he snapped letting the accusation fly. He was tempted to poke his older brother in the chest for good measure but he figured that might've been overkill.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but otherwise revealed no concern in the matter or of the state Sasuke was in. They did just get blown up it was hardly the time to walk a runway and he knew it hadn't escaped Itachi's notice that he was wearing Naruto's clothing. Sasuke felt his temper rise.

"Constable bushy brow isn't that bad" Naruto said but after the look Sasuke shot him he stepped back into bodyguard mode keeping a little distance between them. If possible that only made Sasuke angrier and resentful of the sudden space.

"Even my capabilities cannot supersede arson and explosives" Itachi noted. "I believe this escalating situation requires you to be questioned"

Sasuke scowled feeling his irritation rise. He knew that he was being irrationally angry about this but it was clear that he had lost any semblance of control over his emotions. And he knew that it was all Naruto's damn fault. He resisted the urge to glare at the blonde dobe who only hours before gave him the most spectacular blow job of his life. Thinking of it brought colour back into his cheeks. He sincerely hoped that Itachi would associate the reaction to his rage.

There was definitely no time to be resenting Naruto for being a lustful sex God. He sighed. Shikamaru abruptly joined them to speak to Itachi. He looked bored.

"Mr Uchiha there is a mob of reporters outside demanding a press conference in regards to the latest threat against Uchiha Industries. The numbers have reached a troublesome level and I was forced to call the police"

Sasuke swore. Police meant…

"Mr Uchiha is now a better time?" Constable Guy boomed as he approached the group with a thundering gait, his officers lagging behind him. They were covered in dirt and smoke from the fire and stuck out in the pristine lobby like a communist at a democratic assembly. Sasuke could almost feel the domestic staff wincing. What a mess. Why was the lobby suddenly becoming a conference hall?

"No" he snapped turning away from the policemen as if that would make them disappear. But Naruto greeting them certainly didn't make it any easier.

"Jesus Neji did you _start_ that fire?" Naruto said with a laugh. "You guys look _terrible_"

The man beside him who looked to be the spitting image of Constable Guy- bushy eyebrows and an uncomfortable amount of green- grinned widely revealing his surprisingly white teeth in contrast to his sooty face.

"It is a simple price to pay for justice" the green clone enthusiastically stated.

The girl beside him rolled her eyes but she was still smiling obviously desensitised to this law enforcement circus. Itachi and Shikamaru ignored them and were discussing how to fix the press situation. Sasuke was unsurprisingly watching Naruto as he interacted with Guy's officers. He assumed that the younger green officer was Lee and the female officer was Ten Ten even more so when he heard someone calling their names from the elevator doors.

"Neji, Lee, Ten Ten! What the hell are you all doing here?" Kiba yelled as he made his way over to the rapidly growing group. Sakura and Ino emerged afterwards. Sasuke tried not to scream in frustration. Why did everybody suddenly feel the need to discuss everything in the lobby?

Sasuke sent his trademark deathglare in Kiba's direction knowing full and well that the idiot should have been in discussion with one of Gaara's employees about his proposition. Kiba quaked under the stare, freezing to the spot with a look of frozen terror but Sakura scowled and pushed him towards the group and the effect was broken. Dammit.

"I thought you were in a meeting with Sand Enterprises" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.

Kiba gulped but managed to stutter out an answer. "They've already agreed"

"Gaara sent the paperwork this morning" Neji stated unthinkingly before realising that he couldn't volunteer that kind of information without revealing Gaara was his boyfriend. Nobody was surprised by this but the man still blushed when everybody looked at him.

Sasuke didn't feel relieved at the news. Particularly because Naruto was laughing at something Lee had said. He tried to act nonchalant but his insides were writhing with jealousy. What the hell was the blonde doing?

And then the shit really hit the fan.

Naruto stiffened with that rigid tension that never meant good things were about to happen and a red figure slammed through the glass doors without bothering to wait for them to open. Gaara. Glass shattered and flung out in all directions, Sakura screamed and the red head moved like a man possessed snarling at the crowd as he stormed towards it.

Somebody swore. Sasuke could hear Constable Guy squealing in terror as Gaara flung himself at them. And they scattered. Somebody slammed into his injured shoulder and Sasuke cried out in pain. It was pandemonium as everybody realised what Gaara wanted and ran, dived and tumbled out of his way.

Everybody except for Naruto.

The blonde made an unnatural sound with his throat, animalistic and full of rage as he took a defensive stance in front of Sasuke preventing Gaara from coming any closer. Sasuke clutched his injured shoulder wincing but felt the Goosebumps erupt across his arms at the sound. He shivered involuntarily. Naruto was losing control like Gaara.

"Wait, wait!" Neji cried darting between them to stop the beginning of world war three. "I'm fi-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Gaara swept the man into his arms without pause, hands roaming freely across his mate to check for injuries. Constable Guy trembled with horror as if he expected Gaara to eat him. Neji made soft noises and appeared to be whispering into his ear as Gaara touched him possessively, trying to calm the man down. Itachi hadn't even blinked.

But Sasuke was watching Naruto. The blonde continued to growl low in his throat and then he realised what was happening. Kyuubi had seen Gaara as a threat to Sasuke and so Naruto was making his claim. It probably hadn't helped that he'd been hurt too. But the way Naruto was acting revealed enough for everyone to see.

Sasuke felt his face heat up. Oh God, in front of everybody! What the hell was the dobe thinking?

"Naruto, relax" he muttered reaching out to touch the back of the blonde's neck. Naruto flinched at the touch but he didn't turn around and attack him and he didn't pull away. That seemed like a good enough sign.

So Sasuke seized the back of his hair and yanked, hard. Naruto barely choked out a sound of surprise as he was unceremoniously tugged away from Gaara and Neji eliminating his chances of murder.

"Stop that immediately!" Sasuke snapped feeling his anger rise. His lobby was turning into freaking fight club! Naruto's eyes widened as he came back into himself again and Sasuke let go only feeling a slight twinge of guilt for being so rough. Naruto would probably thank him later for preventing such a massacre.

Gaara's siblings stepped gingerly through the broken glass doors.

"Everybody dead?" Temari ventured curiously glancing around at the bedlam Gaara's entrance had created. Her brother Kankuro chuckled in amusement. Sasuke wondered why the hell they'd let Gaara out of their sight for a moment. But then realised that self preservation was undoubtedly at hand.

"No" he heard Shikamaru say from behind Temari and the girl flinched clearly not hearing his approach. She whirled around hand cautiously on her hip where no doubt a weapon was concealed. Kankuro looked surprised too at his sudden appearance behind them and for a second Sasuke felt a swell of pride in their head of security.

But then Temari raised an eyebrow appraisingly at Shikamaru. "You're cute" she said. And any nice thoughts Sasuke was thinking vanished. Temari smirked and Shikamaru folded his arms lazily.

"Troublesome" he said looking at her with an unmistakable trace of interest. Sasuke couldn't believe everybody was being so damn unprofessional.

And then Neji _giggled_. Sasuke almost shot himself. Gaara, now satisfied that his boyfriend was okay was now proceeding to kiss every inch of him and it was definitely too much public display of affection for anyones eyes.

"Gaara!" Neji gasped trying to extract himself from his grip but he was smiling in that dopey love way that made Sasuke want to gag. "I'm working!"

Guy seemed to be edging slowly away from the group as if he was trying to escape Gaara's attention but the red head spotted him as Neji finally managed to wriggle free and his eyes narrowed.

And now there was going to be murder in his lobby. Sasuke was getting a headache. He was distracted from the approaching massacre by the feather light touch of Naruto's fingers skirting across his skin. Immediately his cock twitched with interest but the blonde was only checking his collarbone for further damage.

He could feel Sakura's knowing eyes on him and suddenly he felt extremely embarrassed by the attention. Although he was extremely glad Naruto didn't feel the need to sweep him into his arms like Gaara had, it had been humiliating enough to watch.

"I'm fine" he said, keeping his voice low on purpose so nobody but Naruto could hear him.

Their eyes met and suddenly there were so many things that he wanted to say but couldn't. Not like this. Naruto seemed to realise that and Sasuke tore his eyes away knowing he'd disappointed him. The thought hurt him more than he would have guessed.

If he could he would never let Naruto look at him like that again.

Neji seemed to have calmed down his boyfriend and Shikamaru was seeing to the broken glass doors followed closely by Temari. Ino, Kiba and Sakura were talking to Ten ten but Sakura kept glancing in Sasuke's direction as he tried to keep professional around Naruto.

And Lee seemed to be coaxing Guy out of the cloakroom as Kankuro offered advice.

And Itachi was still standing at the centre where he'd always been, having not moved and inch and merely seemed to be watching it all unfold with interest.

Sasuke took a deep breath. Okay, now was the time to get everybody settled before the problems escalated.

And then of _course_ Kakashi and Jiraiya decided to enter the fray.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya thundered. "We heard you and your _boyfriend_ got blown up! You're all over the news!"

Heads swivelled in their direction and Sasuke immediately stepped away from Naruto, flushing as if a close proximity would reveal a relationship.

"I'm not his boyfriend" he managed to say in a controlled voice. Naruto glanced at him and winced as if he'd said the wrong thing.

"So you're just fuck buddies?" Jiraiya yelled across the obvious crowd of people instead of walking towards them to continue their conversation privately. Sasuke paled visibly and Kakashi laughed.

Naruto screwed up his face at that, grimacing at Jiraiya's embarrassing display. But Sasuke couldn't let that comment go.

"We're not-!"

"Oh no" Naruto said flinching as if preparing for something terrible. Sasuke turned to him frustrated that Naruto wasn't helping him at all. Did he not want to deny anything?

"What?" he demanded but Naruto only shook his head disparagingly. The group looked from them to Jiraiya and Kakashi and then back again.

"Then why were you in bed together this morning?" Jiraiya yelled as if continuing a conversation about the weather to a group of fifty. "And why were you fucking in the shower? And why were you naked in the kitchen?"

Naruto swore and Sasuke's eyes darkened. There was a terrible silence.

"That's it!" he snapped. "Gaara take your goddamn boyfriend home! Temari stop flirting with security! Kiba, Sakura back to the seventh floor or so help me! Ino if you haven't got a message for Itachi go back to your freaking desk! Lee, Ten Ten control the press outside! Kankuro leave Guy alone!"

Everybody was staring at him in shock. He took a breath. "And Guy GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CLOSET!" he roared.

There was a pause when everybody stood there frozen speechless.

"Now!" he snapped.

They scattered like flies leaving only Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya in their wake. But Sasuke wasn't done. He was not going to let what Jiraiya said slide.

"Jiraiya" he growled and the man at least had the sense to look afraid. "We are not _boyfriends_ we are not _fuck_ _buddies_ and _anything_ we do is certainly none of _your_ goddamn business. Naruto is fine so both of you get out of my fucking lobby!"

Jiraiya smiled and Kakashi winked at Naruto but they left. Thank the lord, they left.

Itachi tipped his head in approval. Sasuke was too angry to even appreciate how much he'd impressed his older brother. He was too angry to do anything, period.

"I'm taking a sick day" he growled. "Give me your house keys"

Itachi smiled a predatory smile and Sasuke suddenly felt he was about to make things much, much worse.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I happen to like my apartment as it is, non-flammable"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. "You stingy bastard!" he snapped wondering how much money he was going to waste on hotel rooms until he found an apartment those Akatsuki assholes wouldn't blow up.

"You will stay with Naruto. He will be able to protect you best within his own home. If of course you can keep things _professional_"

Naruto who hadn't spoken since Sasuke's terrifying display of Uchiha power stared at Itachi with confusion. "Mr Uchiha, I'm not sure that's wise…"

"Nonsense" Itachi cut him off. "It's ingenious"

Sasuke couldn't believe his brother was messing with him like this. How could he possibly live with the dobe and keep things professional. Was this some kind of sick twisted joke?

"I'll schedule an interview for you with Constable Guy" Itachi added with a smirk. Sasuke tried not to show his horror. How had his older sibling become so evil?

Naruto nodded. "I'll help Ten Ten and Lee clear the front so you can leave Sasuke"

He paused briefly hesitating over whether to touch Sasuke in front of his boss and decided against it leaving the raven reluctantly, conveying his emotion all into one look. He left. Sasuke strained himself trying not to react to it but Itachi still noticed anyway.

"You should be thankful" Itachi said. "I've just scored you some quality alone time with that fine piece of ass"

Sasuke blanched.

Fine piece of _what_?

"You owe me brother" Itachi warned leaving Sasuke alone in the lobby to ponder his life choices.

It was either that or think of all the hot, crazy wild sex he would have to resist in order to keep his sanity. The real torture was about to begin. How long would he last exactly? Would he be able to resist the blonde at all? Something told him no, definitely no. If Naruto was offering, then hell yes Sasuke was going to take it. Essentially, he was screwed.

Or about to be. If that didn't sound so appealing he would have just booked a hotel room right then and there.

He wondered if he should just let the Akatsuki kill him. Life would be so much easier.

But then again. Maybe this time, he'd be the one who got to see Naruto naked. It seemed like he was the only one exhibiting his body. Would they share a bed? Or would Sasuke take the couch? And what would he do if Naruto came out of the shower dripping wet and looking sexy as hell?

Well, he was going to find out that was for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! They are the reason I write instead of studying for exams. How did I get so productive, really? :D

More of Sasuke and Naruto lovin' in this chapter

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

_Skin to skin, bodies sealed together in a mess of limbs as an unwavering heat enveloped them. Their mouths connected solidly, desperately, tongues sliding and teasing in a dance of sexual frustration and want. He couldn't stop didn't want to stop this ache, this ravenous hunger to be possessed and to possess the man crushed against him. Again and again and _again_. Until he could no longer stop to breathe._

It had taken less than ten minutes.

Sasuke couldn't even believe he'd lasted that long. The tension felt thick in the car space as Naruto weaved his way through a sea of photographers pressing desperately against the windows looking for that money shot that would get them a couple hundred bucks for their trouble. It was easy to ignore them, like he was in the centre of a hive of bees, smoke swirling around him keeping them calm and a distant problem.

Thank God Naruto had tinted windows. He had no idea that Naruto could be so practical although it was probably through no effort of his own. That was the general consensus of anything the blonde did. He was blessed with the elusive touch of luck that everybody deemed insignificant but guarded jealously. It was no doubt why everything seemed just so perfect for the dobe, psychotic demon possession aside.

His phone rang echoing through the swirling vortex of sexual tension that was starting to become a necessary aspects of his life. He didn't even _want_ to know what it was doing to his blood pressure.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said surreptitiously glancing at Naruto before he could stop himself. It was a mistake. Their eyes met, flaring heat between them like the spark of a flare before it explodes into existence. He swallowed and somehow managed to drag his eyes away but he knew Naruto could hear his heavy breathing and the telltale thud of his increased heartbeat. Nothing escaped Naruto's attention when it came to himself.

"You have a press conference tonight at 6pm" Itachi's voice muttered in his ear. "As it had suddenly become evident to the attention of the press after your home exploded that your present bodyguard is Naruto Uzumaki"

That couldn't be good. Any press in regards to Naruto was bad press. The way Itachi spoke tugged at Sasuke's memory. Wasn't that why Naruto was on the news so many years ago? For destroying an apartment or some property? It was terrible that he couldn't remember but other people's problems are easily forgotten in the light of one's own. How was he to know that Naruto would soon be the world he revolved around? Did Itachi mean they suspected Naruto was behind the destruction? Foolishness.

"I'll be there" he said keeping the tension out of his voice.

"I think as you well know brother, that I do not kid and was perfectly serious about your debt to me. Don't forget it. And if possible, could you at least try not to start screwing one another against the table at the conference? You certainly don't need _that_ kind of publicity at the present time. The press is already running rampant over this new assasination attempt but are even more so focused on your bodyguard. Uzumaki has the potential to taint our image, it is within your capabilities to prevent that from occuring"

Sasuke grimaced at that. _Uzumaki has the potential to taint our image. _They would have to peform their roles perfectly tonight. And he needed to stop listening to his libido for five minutes and concentrate. That didn't make Itachi's words any nicer though.

"He may be _my_ bodyguard, Itachi but _you_ saw fit to hire him despite my protests" he added snidely knowing he was being immature. "And if we want to fuck on the table with hundreds of press snapping photos then so be it"

He hung up before Itachi could respond, noting how Naruto's hands tightened convulsively on the wheel at his use of the word fuck. So he _was_ listening then.

"Why exactly are we fucking in front of an audience now?" Naruto asked. "I was never much for sharing"

Sasuke felt himself flush heatedly at his words. He'd forgotten that Naruto could hear every word he was saying. In fact Itachi was most likely baiting him on purpose for that exact reason, the bastard. Why did the dobe have to make him like this? Did he notice the way he confidently spoke about their intimacy was turning him into a mess? As if he didn't notice Naruto hadn't used _'if_ we fuck', no, the thought that it wasn't a possibility hadn't even made an impression. There was no instance where it wasn't going to happen and the certainty of his words sent shivers across Sasuke's flesh.

"I have to attend a press conference at six tonight and I'm sorry" he found himself apologising. "But they know that you are my bodyguard and you will have to attend also"

Naruto's smirking expression tightened. He resumed a controlled expression. It implied bad experiences. "Will they ask me questions?"

He watched his face closely feeling almost wretched for putting Naruto in the position of public scrutiny when he'd had enough to last him lifetimes. But then he reeled the emotions in reprimanding himself for letting his professionalism slip. It was easier to pull everything back to keep his control.

"I assume they will want to speak to myself directly, your presence will be merely required for illusory purposes only"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, it's not a deception if I actually am your bodyguard, which I am. This denial that I am working to protect you is crazy. I mean, do you really still want me fired now when you know that people are seriously trying to kill you?"

Sasuke stubbornly chose silence as his answer. It was a better alternative to 'Yes, I do but only so I can fuck you into the mattress and then spoon you afterwards without worrying that you're trying to control me'. He banished his scandalous thoughts from his mind before he could really consider its heresy.

Naruto abruptly reached out to cup the back of Sasuke's head, fingers sliding tantalizingly into his hair rendering him to stillness in the desperate hope that he would touch more. He seemed to realise what he'd done because he drew his fingers away, clearing his throat apologetically but not before his fingers slid briefly along the skin of his neck, brushing his mark as if by accident as he withdrew.

Sasuke tipped his neck back and moaned with reckless abandon, closing his eyes to properly appreciate the sensation of Naruto's touch. He couldn't get enough of it and it was driving him insane with lust. Naruto's fingers jerked on the wheel in surprise and he suddenly accelerated, driving towards his house with a renewed fervour that didn't have anything to do with homesickness. Sasuke licked his lips watching Naruto as if he were prey, the details of his body swimming before him and forming a picture of something that he desired more than his own life.

Something had changed between them, a barrier had been broken away and Sasuke was suddenly digging his fingers into the skin of his arms to resist reaching for the blonde like he so desperately wanted. It was probably because they'd spooned the night before. It seemed to be bringing out all sorts of unwanted emotions from him. Almost like his emotion filter had been broken and now it was pouring out of him in a deluge of feelings.

Ugh. Feelings, the one things Uchiha's couldn't handle. They were right to ignore it, he thought.

Stoicism served him so much better.

But damn, he wanted to touch. He wanted to feel everything that was Naruto but the dobe was strangely controlled aside from a sudden desperate inclination towards arriving home quicker. And it was his silent ability to resist, to protest the desire niggling at the back of his mind that kept Sasuke from breaching the distance between them. Naruto was tense enough without him climbing into his lap and taking what he wanted.

_Mr Uchiha, I'm not sure that's wise… _Why the hell wasn't it? Since when was Naruto reluctant to touch him? His display in the lobby proved that he wanted no one else to so why had he protested? And then with the rare display of affection, purposely abusing the sensitive flesh of his mark before drawing away. What game was he playing?

_I'm not sure that's wise. _Sasuke bit his lip to keep silent. Naruto glanced at him in his peripheral vision and the calculating expression on his face revealed that he was trying to guess his thoughts. Good luck with that.

"Screw Itachi" he said finally. "Just drop me at the nearest hotel and I will stay there"

Naruto's hands tightened reflexively on the wheel. Did he not want Sasuke to leave? Sasuke stared at the corded muscles of his arms tensed and uncovering the expanse of toned flesh. He wanted to slide his tongue across it, to feel those arms tighten around him and never let go. How did he get so irresistible?

A deep ache settled in the pit of his stomach and he tried valiantly to quash it. But Naruto's brief touch had spiked his arousal like nobody else could.

"You'll stay at my house" Naruto said leaving no room for argument. "But you'll- keep your distance for a little while. Uh- so I can get used to your scent"

Confusion resulted from his heavy words. His scent? The dobe wasn't actually being serious.

"I don't understand" he admitted reluctantly. "My scent?"

"Y-yes" Naruto moaned inhaling deeply and causing stirrings of lust in Sasuke from the sound. "It's driving me crazy, Sasuke you smell so good…"

He flushed deeply. It made him unbearably embarrassed that such an admission of fact could make him so unbelievably aroused. A comfortable silence settled between them weighted with the knowledge of their mutual attraction. It was a heady truth and a difficult thing to ignore once discovered between them. They wanted each other and they'd stop at nothing to get it.

It, in Sasuke's case being the pleasure of licking, biting, sucking and tasting every inch of Naruto's tauntingly sun-kissed skin.

He'd have to send Sakura out later to buy him some business suits for work but until then Naruto's clothing would have to suffice. As long as it wasn't orange. Though he doubted sincerely that he would in fact be wearing clothing for much longer.

They made it to Naruto's apartment without jumping each other bones, Sasuke didn't really want to destroy Naruto's car with their sexual activities. But he was shaking when he entered the apartment twitching with anticipation of what was to come. He wanted Naruto so badly.

There was no doubt in his mind that what he wanted would come at a price but for the moment he was more than willing to pay it. With interest. A smirk transformed his mouth momentarily as he walked through the kitchen swaying his hips with the ease of alluring familiarity with what men found irresistible. And Naruto was no different.

Even if his reactions weren't the same.

In those rare moments his libido demanded sweet release Sasuke would hit a nearby club and lure away prospective males like bees to honey, glad to fuck them sweetly and roughly, then be done with it. He wondered if the same would apply for Naruto.

Of course, it didn't.

Naruto seized his hipbones without warning, Sasuke gasping in excitement having not heard his approach and pulled his body flush against him. A possessive arm snaked around his waist, strong hand resting tormentingly across his taut stomach.

He let his head fall back against the blonde giving in with the softest of sounds. They had wanted this for too long...

"You shouldn't have done that" Naruto muttered nibbling delicately below his ear. "I _was_ trying to be good"

"Don't" Sasuke begged astounding himself with the desperate plea that fell forth from his parted lips. He _never_ begged.

"Tell me if I'm too rough, you're still hurt" he growled twisting another hand into his dark hair and yanking his head back to expose his neck. He set his mouth to the mark he'd made so long ago, the same mark which he had been neglecting of late and Sasuke gasped a collection of profanities as the pleasure swept him away.

His legs buckled and he would have collapsed if not for Naruto supporting him with practised ease as if well acquainted with collapsing maiden lovers. He steered them both towards the bed without a second thought but Sasuke barely noticed, eyes closed and moaning with pleasure, crying out for more.

Naruto growled at the sound and nipped at the spot with his teeth. Sasuke shuddered all over and cried out jerking away from the sensation effectively pulling Naruto onto the bed with him as his erection rubbed painfully against the fabric of his jeans.

Tanned hands made quick work of his shirt, still dirty from the explosion and the blonde took the opportunity to locate every bruise, scratch and hurt that had marked his sensitive flesh and kissed it, delicately running his tongue across them all reducing Sasuke into a mess of heady arousal, nearly squirming with need. He pushed at Naruto's chest rolling them over gently only wincing slightly as he jarred himself before he was seated astride the blonde feeling their erections pressed closely together. They were painfully hard.

He jerked his hips experimentally and Naruto gasped looking up at him intently as Sasuke bent forward to press their lips together fingers sliding adeptly across his body until he reached the hem of his shirt. His tongue probed insistently in Naruto's mouth and the blonde met him with equal fervour that made him breathless.

But when he tried to remove Naruto's shirt the blonde's hands stilled his own.

"What?" Sasuke gasped lips covering the exposed flesh of Naruto's collarbone.

Naruto groaned. "If I- lose too much clothing I won't be able to stop" he warned brokenly thrusting his hips eagerly into Sasuke who met them with a sigh of undulating pleasure.

"Just the shirt" he promised. "Then I'll stop"

He didn't seem like he believed him but Naruto permitted him to remove his shirt. What he wasn't prepared for was for Sasuke to ignore his evidently rigid nipples and immediately slide his tongue across his stomach.

Naruto stiffened at the touch groaning when Sasuke's hardness pressed insistently against his own. He watched in detached surprise as the raven was once again able to call the mark of kyuubi out until it was visible in a pattern of swirls across his stomach.

The raven hesitated before his tongue continued licking across what sealed the monster deep within. Naruto felt kyuubi stir at the intimate touch and struggled to keep himself under control but it became much worse when those delicate fingers reached the waistband of his pants.

"Just the shirt" he warned rolling his hips harder to increase the friction between them. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out and Naruto frowned wanting to hear him. He increased the pressure lifting his hand up to prob Sasuke's mark, desperate to hear any sound the raven would make. Sasuke gasped eyes closing with pleasure as Naruto continued to touch him.

His other hand gripped Sasuke's hip bone, sliding against the skin of his back as Sasuke recovered his task and tugged his pants down, exposing him to the cool touch of air, taking Naruto's cock into his hand as he removed his underwear. Naruto groaned throatily, head falling back into the pillows as he thrusted shallowly into his soft and slender grip. He couldn't believe how amazing Sasuke was.

His hand reached for Sasuke's ass, fingers sliding delicately beneath his pants locating skin and lavishing it with soft and sensitive touches exposing his body as he removed them. Sasuke gasped and arched into his thigh, rutting shamelessly to find friction as his increased his own on Naruto cock's. He rolled Sasuke away from him, back onto the bed before climbing back again so he was on top, sliding his cock eagerly against Sasuke's, flesh to flesh.

He was too far gone to realise he was pulling Sasuke pants further down for better access driven solely by his own want as his fingers slipped between the fold of his ass crack probing gently before his thumb pressed against Sasuke's entrance.

The raven moaned brokenly in surprise, rolling his hips wantonly towards the sensation egging Naruto further. He was about to put a finger into his mouth to make them slick and ready to breach him without hurting him when the front door slammed open so violently it hit the wall behind it.

They both froze at the sound and the loud footfalls of several people, practically naked with the compromising situation of their cocks against each other, Naruto's finger's poised at Sasuke's hole.

"Naruto when you're fucking Sasuke don't forget to remove that stick from his ass first!" Jiraiya roared from the living room knowing exactly what they were doing.

Naruto winced watching Sasuke as his expression darkened in humiliation. His sense came flooding back all at once. They were almost about to fuck, and he'd nearly let Naruto inside him. He swore violently and pushed Naruto away from him with such a force that he went flying off the bed. Naruto cried out in surprise but that didn't stop him from landing on his ass. And that's about when the excitement ended.

Sasuke was furious. He couldn't believe that he'd almost let him...

"You were meant to stop!" he snapped hastily scrambling to reattach clothing to himself, its was a pointless endeavour but he needed the welcome distraction. How was he meant to stay here when the situation had escalated to _that_ so very quickly? He could practically hear Itachi laughing at him.

Naruto climbed to his feet looking angry. "And you said you'd only take off my shirt!" he shot back throwing his pants back on.

Sasuke could hear Jiraiya and Kakashi laughing. That was enough. He'd already had a trying day and for them to _ruin_...

_You mean stop you just in time_, he reminded himself, well anyway. He had some scores to settle with those two.

He stormed into the living room before Naruto could figure out what he was doing. Jiraiya greeted him with a big shit eating grin and Sasuke promptly slammed his fist into Jiraiya's face before punching him in the gut and sweeping his feet out under him, slamming him into the floor.

"Don't presume for a moment that you know anything about me" he snapped. "And if you ever interrupt me and Naruto again... so help me I will fucking kill you, perv"

Wait, wasn't he meant to be thanking him for the interruption? No, destroying him for the stick in ass comment. He did not have a stick up his ass for christ sakes!

He turned to where Kakashi had been standing only to notice that he was also on the floor and Naruto was sitting on his face. Well, that was team work for you.

Naruto smirked at him.

"If he _interrupts_ us Sasuke?" he wondered smiling at Sasuke's words. He still didn't regret them but Naruto's comment sent a flush of heat slamming into uncomfortable areas again. It was also about then that it became clear there was another assailant with them.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I tried to stop them, but they insisted" the man said, rolling his eyes and nudgin Jiraiya with his boot. He was strangely quiet and so was Kakashi for that matter. Sasuke realised they were both knocked out. Peace at last. So it was that easy then. Sasuke filed that nugget of information away for later.

"It's alright, Iruka" Naruto said, sighing as he rose to his feet.

The man named Iruka smiled at him and extended his hand. "Hello there Sasuke, it's wonderful to meet you"

Dazed he shook the man's hand, briefly responding to the man's smile before realising what he was doing and stopping. Now he was going soft as well? Dear Lord what was wrong with him. Naruto gently dragged him across the fallen bodies of Jiraiya and Kakashi and led him into the kitchen. He put the kettle on and before Sasuke could sit down Naruto dragged him into his own seat, positioning him on his lap.

He tried to keep his poker face about this development but it was difficult with Iruka watching them with such a knowing look.

"Sasuke, this is Iruka, my for all intents and purposes, dad"

Iruka was his dad? Then who the hell were the two idiots passed out on the floor then?

"Oh" he managed. "Then how do you know those two?" he asked indicating at the heaps on the floor which Iruka proded out of the way as he joined them.

"Their sort of my trainers but Iruka's my legal guardian. He sent me to Kakashi when I figured I needed to know how to look after myself and then when I'd progressed enough Kakashi sent me off for a couple of years to train with Jiraiya. They taught me everything I know"

He nodded feeling concern rise in him at Naruto's casual words. _When I figured I needed to know how to look after myself_. The life of a person possessed would not have been easy. The kettle finished boiling and Iruka started to make coffee.

"I'm sorry to put you out Sasuke" he said. "But I'm here to lecture Naruto so I'm afraid you're just going to have to sit here and listen because he's not letting you out of his sight after what happened this morning"

Sasuke nodded squirming as Naruto's fingers brushed against his hips again. He went to move from the dobe's lap but Naruto wouldn't let him budge. He didn't feel like resorting to violence in front of Naruto's dad so he sat still and listened. What he wasn't expecting was for Iruka to explode. The deep breath Iruka took in preparation should have been the first warning.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI you are in big trouble mister! When you called to tell me about your new job you never said the new high profile protection job was Sasuke Uchiha! And I have to find out from Kakashi that you marked him? My God, son, why didn't you call me? Or at least sent me a text message! And now your getting yourself blown up too! I won't have it! If you don't start filling me in on the important stuff in your life I'm going to ensure that Sasuke doesn't so much as TOUCH YOU FOR THE NEXT YEAR!"

Sasuke flinched as he was brought into the conversation very suddenly. Iruka was threatening Naruto with Sasuke? He couldn't believe such an unassuming man could rant for so long! Naruto didn't move so that meant they were going to be sitting there for a while. No wonder he'd boiled the kettle.

"And Kakashi almost _forgot_ to tell me all this! If he hadn't you could have been DEAD and I wouldn't have known! Now I know I live further away from you and you want to live you own life but dammit Naruto I _need_ to know these things!"

And he continued to rant for a further ten minutes. Sasuke was on to his second cup of coffee by the time he'd finished and permitted Naruto to speak, whom had for all that time not even bothered to try to defend himself. He couldn't believe it, Naruto had been chewed out by himself before but Iruka took it to a whole other plane of existence. Sasuke was impressed.

So were Kakashi and Jiraiya who eventually came to and stood beside Sasuke drinking from their own cups and watching like spectators at a match. It was a very bizarre situation to be in, especially when Naruto kept shooting him heated looks that reminded him of their interrupted relations earlier. It was clear they weren't going to have any time to rekindle said relations either considering Iruka's ranting and the press conference that evening.

Eventually Iruka ran out of steam, but damn if he wasn't going to go all night. Naruto managed to look contrite, or at least in imitation of it. Sasuke smothered a laugh behind his mug.

"I'm sorry dad" Naruto conceeded. "I should have called you. But I had a lot going on lately and I was trying to handle it. Yes I should have told you but there's been too much to deal with a not enough time. I'm really sorry, but I am twenty two and I can take care of myself and Sasuke, so you don't need to worry about me so much."

Sasuke felt that tug on his heartstrings like a bango in a musicians hands. _I can take care of myself and Sasuke. _There was no hesitation to his words, no disbelief that Sasuke wasn't going to be a part of his life, forever. Is that what being a mate meant? It was a lot to take in. Iruka seemed to find Naruto's apology worthy because he smiled and gave his son a hug.

"Don't feel jealous Sasuke, Naruto can fuck you up against a wall later" Jiraiya added helpfully, easily ruining the moment.

"Well we would if you didn't keep interrupting" he snapped cracking his knuckles threateningly. Naruto grinned at him and Jiraiya laughed.

Iruka pulled away from Naruto who rolled his eyes but the man's look was chilling.

"Jiraiya, don't make me start on your lechery"

Jiraiya stiffened like Iruka had threatened to chop off his balls and Sasuke tried not to smile.

"Alright," the man continued as if he hadn't frightened everyone in the room. "Who wants lunch?"

* * *

><p>"Threats have been made" Sasuke admitted. "But so far attempts on my life have been unsuccessful, obviously"<p>

The press tittered, finding his cool indifference amusing and charming like they usually did. Sakura had managed a miracle prepping him only hours before so that he no longer appeared like a car crash victim, or world war three survivor. Even Naruto was dressed nicely. He smiled briefly knowing that Itachi was rolling his eyes beside him without having to see it. Shikamaru sat on his left and he could feel Naruto's presence only feet away watching and alert.

It was impossible to pretend that he wasn't there but he was trying.

"I have a question for Mr Uzumaki" a woman called out asserting her voice across the distorted conversation. Silence followed and Sasuke schooled his features into something reasonably polite knowing they wouldn't take kindly to him reaming the girl until she was curled into a ball rocking quitely in the corner no longer knowing her own name. He smiled.

"I'm afraid Mr Uzumaki's not taking questions at the present time but I am capable of answering in his stead"

The woman recovered quickly that was for sure.

"Can you elaborate specifically on the qualifications that make someone of his... _nature_, suitable for the job?"

It was an insult wrapped in an inquisitive box of prejudice and misunderstanding with plain disrespect as the pretty bow. Sasuke would not tolerate that kind of behaviour. Especially not if it was directed at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is wholly qualified for this position having frequently saved my life during the past week. He is more than adequate and a highly competent individual deserving of his employment at Uchiha Industries" He paused knowing that he shouldn't but he couldn't quite resist. "And as to his nature I'd have to say he has much better manners than yourself. Don't presume to think it went unnoticed that you knocked that elderly man over in our lobby in your haste to arrive here and interrogate me. And I'll have you know that unlike yourself, Mr Uzumaki actually stopped to assist him instead of pretending not to notice"

The woman went faintly pink and didn't say another word. Shikamaru snickered beside him and didn't bother to disguise the sound. Sasuke tried not to look too smug about it. The press somehow managed to appear reproving, the hypocrites.

"To the elder Mr Uchiha, How will these attacks affect share holders? Is there a cause for concern in the company?" a pudgy man leaned forward, capturing their attention with his question.

Sasuke's gaze roamed the crowd with a sense of detached interest. In the end they'd only permitted fifty into their conference hall, after the stampede in the lobby. The elderly man was fine, though he did whack Naruto over the head for taking so long. This hadn't been much cause for alarm in the blonde so Sasuke merely assumed that it was a frequent occurance. Their security was stationed at the back of the room Shikamaru had planned out their positions in case of emergency and his logic was flawless. It was because of that that he made no comment on the clearly visible hickey on Shikamaru's neck. It looked quite fresh.

"Physical injuries to our employees though unacceptable will not remotely cripple the company in any way. There is little cause for concern. We are working closely with the police department to deter further violence"

Sasuke tried not to scoff openely. Sure they were which was why he hadn't seen the freaky Guy since he'd been forcibly removed from the coat closet in the lobby by Uchiha security that morning.

"Mr Uchiha would you speculate that these attacks could be linked to the status of your sexual orientation?"

Sasuke stilled completley blown away by the nerve of the question. He could practically feel Naruto shifting his weight from foot to foot, flighty and prepared to depart.

"My sexual orientation" he repeated blankly. In what kind of fucked up world was that logically linked to these attacks? The group broke out into smaller conversations, scandalised by the question. The man who'd so blatantly stipulated that his homosexuality was the direct cause of his problems had vanished. Though to be fair it did seem to be one of the man reasons he was losing his sanity. Or would that be Naruto's fault? Sasuke recovered quickly, smoothly establishing order again.

"My homosexuality has nothing to do with my work" he stated feverently glad that from the beginning he'd had all cards on the table. Some magazines Sakura told him said it was because he was so upfront with it was the true key to his success as a business man. It was quite flatterly, however misguided.

"I strictly compartmentalise my professional career with my personal life" he continued only feeling a mild twinge in his gut about how very untrue that was becoming. "To suggest this is the reason behind the attempts on my life evolves into a much broader concern for the public in regards to violence against homosexuality. I believe these attacks are weak efforts to make Uchiha Industries vulnerable by removing my presence from the equation"

"In regards to your personal life, are you currently in a serious relationship?" another asked and Sasuke nearly cursed himself for drawing the conversation past enemy lines into unprofessionalism. He shouldn't have mentioned his personal life, at all. Textbook error.

"That is, in fact private information that I do not intend to divulge I'm afraid" he replied tersely glancing at Itachi seeing his amused expression. He had to physically stop himself from turning to look at Naruto. It was difficult when he wanted to see his reaction. But he was certain that would be a dead give away.

They had reached the hour mark. And Sasuke was thankful that nothing too detrimental had occured. He had handly the situation well, even the particularily prying questions. And certainly no one suspected his relationship with Naruto even if he'd gone out of his way to defend him in the public eye.

"The hour is up" Itachi intoned, music to Sasuke's ears. "We thank you for your questions, and your concern. Have an enjoyable evening"

"Wait" a voice boomed, exploding through the crowd as they began to rise from the chairs in a flurry of movement. Sasuke felt his heart sink into his stomach. He spotted the green. And groaned.

"I have a question" Constable Guy roared cheerfully. "In fact I have several"

Sasuke got up to run. Naruto was at his arm instantly preventing him from moving anywhere. Sasuke scowled and figured maybe Iruka's threat wasn't such a bad idea after all. Naruto carefully slid a finger across exposed skin casually almost like the intimate touch was an accident but it left Sasuke quite uncomfortable in his nether regions and feeling extremely heated.

"Mr Uchiha will be with you shortly to answer your questions Constable" Naruto said moving to pull out Sasuke's chair and brushing a hand across his ass. Sasuke kept silent but he couldn't stop himself flinching. His pants got tighter, dammit. What the hell was Naruto doing to him? How wildly inappropriate! And now he had to talk to the unhinged pyschopath! Maybe he could frighten him into somebody else's closet so he would leave him alone once and for all.

He sighed bracing himself for a few uncomfortable minutes.

* * *

><p>Uncomfortable was the watchword. He could not describe the utterly ridiculous line of questioning Guy subjected him to until he was satisfied. And Naruto was uncomfortably close, taking reckless liberties now they were in a private conferencing room and he was finding it a testament to his will that he was able to concentrate at all.<p>

Thankfully only Guy had irritated them with his presence and his team were all off duty, Sasuke had spotted Temari in the crowd dragging Shikamaru away before Naruto had dragged him away sending him to his doom.

It was painful but he was glad to get it out of the way, despite the torture. Guy wanted to keep ranting after they were finished but thankfully Naruto saw sense and declined, promising they would all catch up soon. Sure they would, just not in Sasuke's lifetime.

They left after that, Naruto leading the way and keeping his distance now, leaving Sasuke feeling cheated, especially when he was painfully hard and it was no simple thing to conceal in a suit. They climbed gracefully into the limo and they were driven back to Naruto's car which he'd parked at a busy thoroughfare.

When the driver tipped his hat, and drove away with a speculative look on his face Sasuke was able to appreciate Naruto's tactics. The less people who knew where Sasuke was staying the better. It was late and bitterly cold and Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself tapping his foot impatiently as Naruto performed a casual bomb sweep of his car feigning dropping his keys and scrambling almost underneath his car to retrieve them.

Normally Sasuke would have complained but this position happened to leave him with the perfect view of Naruto's wonderful ass hovering in the air as he searched on his knees. He was enjoying himself immensely. It was over too quickly and Naruto opened his door politely pretending to assist him into the car with his feather light touches and a sultry grip that should have been illegal.

When Sasuke was seated he was breathing fast trying to resist the urge to shift the position of his legs to keep his erection covered. They spoke of inane things on the way back, the rude woman, the old man, Naruto as a magnet of elderly people abuse. He was quite content to talk to the dobe about anything and everything.

"When did you come out?" Naruto asked him curiously changing the topic abruptly to grill him.

"I knew I liked men when I was thirteen but I acknowledged it in my career when I was given an important position at Uchiha Industries. Itachi and I discussed it and believed it would be prudent to specify from the beginning"

"Hmm, pretty smart of you" he agreed shooting him a come hither smirk that Sasuke couldn't resist. "Less scandal"

His breath caught in his throat. "Hn" he managed.

Naruto laughed at his expression as he pulled into the driveway of his building that led to the underground parking lot. Naruto had his own space. Sasuke was out of the car before Naruto had switched off the engine but he waited for the dobe to get out and lock the door. It was stiffling in that car when everything Naruto did could be fantasised over.

"I'm not sure if we'll have the entire zoo in my apartment but I'd suspect the worse. Oh and Sakura said she had some of your new suits sent over but you can still borrow my clothes if you need to"

"Thanks" he said and meaning it.

Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning into Naruto and wrapping his arms around him. He pulled away quickly realising his mistake, he was still quite hard, and Naruto was not meant to be making him feel this way. And there was no way in hell that he was going to be one of those freaks on the side of the road waving around signs that said free hugs.

"I need a shower" he said stiffly walking towards the stairs, leaving Naruto behind.

The door was unlocked and Jiraiya was sprawled across what used to be a couch. Kakashi wasn't there, Iruka might have scared him away.

"Back again for more?" Jiraiya purred raising his eyebrows significantly. "Naruto's a lucky man"

"Fuck off" he spat hating that Jiraiya's teasing made him so angry. The old man laughed and shut his eyes attempting to sleep on the ruined couch.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's room removing his jacket and folding it across the bed feeling the odd sensation of putting his items in other peoples spaces. It didn't look out of place but it still sent a thrill through him.

He loosened his tie and moved into the bathroom quickly stripping his clothes from his body and stepping into the shower. He briefly wrapped his hand around himself body seizing up at the sensation as his erection was enveloped by the warmth of his hand. He pumped himself a few times before he surrendered himself to the spray of water.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Naruto. May as well have been a lost cause from the beginning.

He was so lost in that that he didn't even hear the bathroom door open but he did feel the rush of fresh air as someone stepped into the shower with him. He opened his eyes as Naruto practically dived into him.

"I'm sorry" he moaned. "I need to-"

His mouth came down on Sasuke's mark before he could protest whilst taking his erection into hand. Sasuke gasped in relief sliding himself further into Naruto, gravitating towards him.

"What took you so long dobe" he snapped moaning when he felt Naruto's tongue against his skin.

"Dammit" Naruto gasped. "I could smell you since the conference, driving me mad"

He pulled their bodies flush together and Sasuke was too dazed to be concerned by their nakedness. He would have done anything Naruto asked of him in that moment. Sasuke seized Naruto's ass dragging their hips together, wanting him so much closer.

"Kyuubi wants-" Naruto tried to talk, stroking Sasuke swiftly, building pleasure within him. "I can't-"

"Naruto, Naruto" Sasuke could hear himself shamelessly moaning the blondes name. He was past the point of dignity or caring.

"This-" Naruto began distracting himself in the taste of his flesh. "_This_" he tried again. "Is going to hurt"

Sasuke felt Naruto's suddenly elongated teeth sink into the mark. He howled feeling the flash of pain explode into the pleasure. He came, bonelessly, ravagingly to the feel of Naruto's hand on him and his tongue against the fresh bite.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

><p>They had wanted this for too long... BAM INTERRUPTED. Lol sorry for being a terrible human being, but I had to :)<p>

forgive me


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I confess I've actually started a different story but I will try to keep this one going. Although this is like a really short chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

When Sasuke came back into consciousness he was immediately aware of the fact that he was buried deeply in Naruto's embrace. In Naruto's bed again. And they were spooning.

_Again._ His throat was aching from yet another bite courtesy of Naruto and he glared at the blonde who appeared dead to the world. He sighed aiming a practised elbow at the jut of his ribs rising gently in sleep and jabbed the blonde as hard as he could.

Naruto awoke with a yell tumbling out of the bed in his surprise. And Sasuke laughed before he could stop himself. He actually laughed.

He schooled his facial expression into polite disinterest when Naruto glanced up in shock before he moved to bathroom promptly ignoring the situation. He locked the door and hastily climbed into the shower in a poor attempt to wash away any sort of feelings Naruto appeared to be awakening in him lately.

It was evident that he needed to distance himself from the blonde even if that meant studiously attempting to avoid him. The heat of the rushing water was mildly satisfying and quickly soothing away the mounting stress in his body.

Stress that he could confidently guarantee was all Naruto's fault. He expected his problems were only escalating.

It was soon after he'd finally withdrawn from the promising warmth of the steam that he abruptly realised he didn't have any clothes and he hadn't bothered to ask Naruto for any.

He spotted a suit hanging off the towel rack freshly pressed and ironed.

Sakura. She could be quite efficient when she wasn't screaming hysterically or introducing blonde menaces to the seventh floor.

He had a lunch meeting with Gaara at twelve and expected the driver fifteen minutes prior. It was the perfect opportunity to create some distance between them and perhaps ask Gaara some questions about demon possession and mating. He was evidently experienced in both. The only problem was getting rid of Naruto.

He dressed quickly slipping into the new suit like a second skin and fixing his hair just the way he liked it in the mirror. He tried not to think about the blonde only metres away on the other side of the door. And he still wanted him more than ever. It was only a matter of time before his control broke and they both gave into what they craved.

His need for Naruto could not even be rivalled by his need for success, or for perfection. That was the extent of his desire to possess the blonde, or to even permit to be possessed by him. He'd been thinking about that a lot lately and he was certain Naruto would not be able to survive Sasuke denying him for long. And Sasuke wasn't even certain that he wanted to deny the blonde anyway.

He was definitely confused on the nature of his relationship. And the feelings Naruto was reviving in him were a warning of further uncertainty.

Sighing deeply at that thought, he unlocked the door and stepped out into the bedroom.

Only Naruto was no longer there. Curious he wandered into the kitchen surprised that he'd already prepared them both breakfast.

"Sorry about yesterday" Naruto said looking mightily embarrassed. "Things got a bit out of hand"

"Obviously" Sasuke said coldly taking a seat as Naruto pushed a plate of food in his direction followed by a mug of coffee.

He seized the caffeine like it was a lifeline and drank steadily.

"You will not be required today" he said after resting his cup on the table. Naruto's expression turned suspicious immediately. "I have a lunch meeting and will not be attending the office afterwards"

"Who knows about this meeting?" Naruto demanded and Sasuke tried not to lose his temper.

"The client and Sakura" he said. "Possibly Itachi"

"No one else?"

"My driver when I tell him the address" he said taking a small bite of his toast trying to ignore the scrutiny of Naruto's gaze.

"Where is this lunch meeting? Will it be busy or secluded?"

Sasuke sighed and told him the address highly doubting that one more soul knowing his destination was going to make it difficult to find him. Naruto grilled him until the driver arrived outside his apartment making sure that he was prepared for every possible outcome even showing him a couple defensive moves.

He was actually surprised Naruto hadn't argued against Sasuke's decision to give him the day off accepting his words without even bothering to instil how ridiculous it was to leave himself so unprotected.

He was shocked when Naruto walked him down all five flights of stairs to the limo awaiting him outside. Even more surprised when he pulled him close sealing their mouths together without warning. They swayed there gripping each other tightly for several minutes before Naruto pulled away leaving Sasuke gasping.

"Seeing as I'm off the clock today" Naruto said in explanation, winking before walking back inside.

Sasuke refused to watch him go climbing into the limo without even greeting the driver as he took his seat. He recited the address of the lunch meeting as a sign of acknowledgment and then the driver was pulling away from the curb.

It was nice to be able to breathe again without Naruto in the picture. He'd seen so much of the dobe lately that it was almost strange for them to be parted but he was quickly adjusting as only an Uchiha could.

He spent the fifteen minutes contemplating his feelings for Naruto as well as the escalating attacks from Akatsuki Enterprise feeling that niggling idea again that it was all connected somehow.

The driver knew not to bother with small talk merely nodding when they arrived at their destination and Sasuke thanked him politely.

Gaara, ever punctual, was there already.

They shook hands warmly Gaara only hesitating slightly as he seemed to immediately notice Sasuke's fresh mark which he'd neglected to cover up on his neck.

He didn't comment for which he was eternally thankful and they quickly ordered drinks. They discussed their merger very briefly and Sasuke suspected Gaara had already gathered the true reason for this meeting.

To talk about Naruto.

"I'm sure I must abandon all pretences as you've clearly already reached your own conclusions to the purpose of this meeting" he said irritably noting Gaara's sly smile.

"Naruto" the red head said simply.

"Yes I felt it necessary to discuss with you as I'm having… problems" he admitted although it aggrieved him.

"Problems you haven't discussed with Naruto I presume" Gaara added warmly taking a sip from his drink, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Sasuke tried his best not to scowl. At best he managed a slightly sour expression.

"Not discussed, no. And I have no intention to"

Gaara frowned. "You shouldn't be so suspicious. He cannot harm you in any way. It goes against every instinct. You are safe with him"

Sasuke flushed at his words not liking how easily he believed him. "It's hard not to be suspicious with so many different and interesting attempts on my life each day"

Gaara chuckled. "I can see that you don't intend to make this any easier on Naruto"

"On Naruto?" he spluttered. "In what way is this hard for him?"

For once in his life Gaara actually appeared frustrated with him. "Think of it this way, Sasuke. He wishes to be with you always to keep you safe and protect you from any harm even if you push him away and treat him coldly. You are his mate. That will never change. I'm surprised he even let you journey out here alone"

He frowned. "But Gaara you know me, you know my disposition in what way could I ever be inclined to accept Naruto's attempts to dominate me?"

Gaara smirked. "You're referring to sexually. Sasuke it is only natural for kyuubi to desire to possess you but Naruto may not have those same instincts"

He didn't become embarrassed by the sudden change in conversation. Gaara was too serious and he was to blunt to be humiliated by this conversation about he and Naruto's inevitable sex life.

"I did practically rape him against my office door the first time we met" Sasuke admitted sourly. "Are you implying that my concerns are not unfounded?"

Gaara laughed at his expression. "You have every right to be concerned. The connection you both have can be frightening and unnatural at times. It only gets easier when one accepts this change. The both of you need to find a balance together, as mates."

Sasuke was about to protest but Gaara cut him off. "And speaking of mates I have neglected mine for too long talking to you. Until next time"

He rose from his chair ready to depart until a waiter suddenly appeared at his side handing him an envelope. Gaara accepted it with a slightly puzzled look on his face ripping it open without speaking.

He stilled, expression hardening into something dangerous as an inhuman transformation took over his face. Sasuke froze startled by the sudden change in his friend.

"Get Naruto" he spat sounding completely demented. "Now"

And then he was sprinting out of the restaurant dropping what had been delivered to him and leaving the waiter to stand there baffled.

Sasuke bent over to pick it up.

It was another pictured with a sniper scope trained on a man as he stepped out of a car. Only it wasn't Gaara. And it certainly wasn't Sasuke. Or even Naruto.

It was Neji.

And that was definitely not a good sign. He was already whipping out his cell phone dialling Naruto as he glanced up at the still frozen waiter.

"Who gave you this?" he demanded waving the photograph in front of his face as he listened to the dial tone.

The waiter looked completely terrified. "I don't know ,sir" he admitted. "A man. I couldn't really see his face"

Sasuke swore and Naruto picked up immediately. He quickly explained what happened.

"I need you to come and pick me up because the same people who attacked me… I am certain they're going after Neji"

Naruto arrived at the restaurant five minutes later breathing heavily, expression thunderous. Before Sasuke could speak the blonde seized him into a crippling hug wrapping his arms around him protectively and making him feel more embarrassed than he had been talking about his sex life with Gaara.

"You're damn lucky it wasn't you" Naruto growled tugging him out of the restaurant by his wrist. Sasuke had already paid the bill watching the waiter wave them off meekly as if in apology for delivering Neji's death warrant.

Sasuke quickly directed Naruto to Gaara's apartment feeling his heart beat frantically at the thought of what they were about to find there.

The door was already smashed in and he assumed that had to be Gaara's work. The terror of his mate in danger had driven him to literally rip the door off of its hinges. He'd seen Naruto perform a similar feat.

The apartment was in a total state of disarray furniture upturned, ornaments smashed as if a spectacular fight had taken place there. They found Gaara kneeling in what appeared to be the epicentre of the destruction his clawed hands clutching a piece of Neji's ripped clothing.

Clothing that was covered in blood.

Sasuke went to step forward but Naruto flung an arm out in warning holding him back grip steadying and calming down the fear in his chest.

"They _took_ him" Gaara said quietly sounding oddly controlled and confirming the sinking horror of Sasuke's suspicions upon entering the apartment.

They were too late.

Neji was gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto drove Sasuke to see Itachi immediately afterwards because he was certain that his brother had contacts who could find out where they'd taken Neji. The police were little to no help in these sort of situations and Gaara was almost mad with grief.<p>

He'd declined leaving the destroyed apartment with them preferring to remain in the mess that used to be his happy home which he shared with his mate and lover. Sasuke despised seeing him this way and resolved to make these bastards pay for what they'd done.

And the only way to ensure that was through Itachi.

Ino didn't even bother trying to prevent him storming into his office upon seeing the expression on his face and he was momentarily grateful that she was making this easier.

Itachi raised an eyebrow when Sasuke stormed into the room, Naruto close on his heels.

"Brother, to what do I owe the-"

"Neji's been taken by the goons working for Akatsuki Enterprise" he spat out feeling his rage simmering within his words. "I require you to make a few inquiries"

Itachi's expression hardened and he reached for the phone on his desk looking almost as intimidating as Sasuke did. Naruto's hand slipped into his own entertwining their fingers and he was so surprised by the sudden action that he didn't even pull away.

Itachi glanced up at them. "This may take a while" he said. "I suggest you ask Ino to order in some coffee and takeout. You may be here all night"

"I wouldn't advise going back to the apartment anyway" Naruto readily agreed taking a seat opposite the desk and pulling Sasuke onto his lap. He scowled but permitted Naruto's touch only because he was in need of the stability he offered.

"What about Gaara?" he demanded. "Is it safe to leave him there unprotected?"

Naruto's expression hardened and Sasuke knew that Naruto identified with Gaara's situation a little too much. The fear that it could have been Sasuke who was taken had clearly frightened him.

"He can look after himself" he said. "Gaara needs to be alone to sort it all out. He may not be in control of Shukaku right now"

Sasuke sighed when Ino entered the office as if she'd been called looking a little surprised to see Sasuke perched in Naruto's lap but her expression was sympathetic as if she'd only recently been informed about the whole thing. She took their orders efficiently and left them alone to wallow in the depressing notion that Neji could be enduring any range of traumatic things at this very moment.

Naruto's hands were reasurringly rubbing soothing circles into his back and Sasuke was very grateful but also very concerned by the level of relief Naruto managed to encourage out of him. There was something about the blonde that made Sasuke relax without even thinking about why he was relaxing. It was like the dobe made him feel safe. And the feeling terrified him.

Sasuke could not handle that kind of reliance on anybody but himself and he knew this was exactly what was preventing he and Naruto from being together. He was he own worst enemy in this situation but until he reached a point where it was easier to trust, to understand that it was natural to need others he and Naruto could never truly work.

He didn't like the thought of that at all. But strangely enough he liked waking up in Naruto's arms, he liked that the blonde cooked him breakfast and made him coffee. And he liked that Naruto would protect him with his last dying breath and that he would kill any one who ever tried to hurt him. He liked how Naruto could make his blood boil with a heated gaze, he liked that he'd never desired any one more in his life than he had Naruto.

He even liked how obnoxious the blonde was always managing to bring out different aspects of himself which were otherwise locked away.

He liked everything about Naruto. A little too much perhaps. And it was that realisation that truly horrified him.

Sasuke remained silent against the comforting warmth of Naruto's body, closing his eyes and feeling a deeper sense of calmness that he hadn't felt before. This would all work out. Neji would be found and reunited with Gaara. The people trying to kill him would be caught eventually and left to rot in prison. And he and Naruto...

They would somehow work this entire mess out. He'd never felt so positive about the outcome of a situation before.

But hopefully Itachi's contacts would pull through. Sasuke was certain that they'd be able to find him before it was too late. There was not a place on this earth that Gaara would not comb searching for his stolen mate.

And Sasuke knew that Naruto would do that same.


End file.
